


Freshly Baked Love

by Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, F/M, I try to put some of their lines in too, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character death for a while, bottom fire, bottom leek, bottom mint choco, bottom pitaya, fluff?, idk - Freeform, im not familiar with GL, kinda fast paced but slow at the same time :v, light fluff, major relationship is knight and fire, poor fire spirit, poor knight, the rest all minor but i can make a chapter special for their story if you want, top General Jujube, top ananas, top knight, top sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae/pseuds/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae
Summary: In a peaceful world of cookies, Knight cookie's life isn't so peaceful anymore when Princess cookie decided to release him from his duty.There began his journey to Sands of Yogurca with a new cookie he just met that night. What adventure awaits them? Or more like, what feelings await them...?Please read the tags thoroughly.
Relationships: Ananas Dragon Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run), Devil Cookie/Angel Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), General Jujube Cookie/Leek Cookie (Cookie Run), Mint Choco Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), Pirate Cookie/Captain Ice Cookie, Raspberry Mousse Cookie/Rose Cookie (Cookie Run), Spinach Cookie/Sandwich Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 54





	1. Escape journey

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna ship leek cookie with myself :v  
> Is it weird that I cookies...? Welp, I'm going to hell anyway, might as well as make it grand.

“It was I who cut off the Dragon's tail! I am here to protect the princess! Knight cookie, at your service!” Knight cookie kneels in front of Princess cookie in the hall.

“And where shall I go today?” The princess asks her loyal knight that is like her own manager.

“Today is offering day. We will visit the altar tonight.”

“Nothing to do for now then? Staying inside is sooo DULL! When will I meet my Prince Charming?” Princess cookie sighs.

Knight cookie immediately froze and mumbled out some words like “Can’t it be me…?” and Princess cookie heard it.

“A nice day for a little walk! Let’s go!” Princess cookie rises from her seat.

**Garden**

Princess cookie tripped on nothing and fell, “Oops! Clumsy me. I fell again.”

“I am so sorry to have failed to catch you! Please punish me as you wish!” Knight cookie gets on the ground at once.

“Knight cookie, rise. I ask you, what is your duty as a knight?”

“It is to protect my lady with my life!” Knight replied almost immediately.

“Wrong. A Knight’s duty doesn’t only limit to that. You are to protect the kingdom, every cookie should be safe for as long as you’re there, that’s what a Knight does. This obsession of yours towards me must be set aside. I hope you understand, after the offering ceremony tonight, you will be released from here, go travel around, know no bounds, forget about me.” Princess cookie said sternly and left Knight cookie stayed frozen after she’s done.

**Night**

“I guess this is a goodbye, Knight cookie, I hope for you to find where you really belong.” Princess cookie gets off the carriage and enters the ceremony hall of Moonlight cookie.

“Princess…” Knight cookie still has a hard time catching up with what just happened in a day.

Knight cookie knows that what Princess cookie said was already final and he really can’t go back with her. Knight cookie just wants to get wasted for the night, but unfortunately, every cookie is attending the offering ceremony to their respective Legendary cookie, so Sparkling cookie's bar is also closed for the night. With a sigh and depressed mood, Knight cookie goes into the ceremony hall of Wind Archer cookie.

“One with faith have no fear. You’re showing fear, do you have to have less faith on this very day?” Someone approached Knight cookie that had just taken a sit furthest away from everyone.

“Pistachio…” Knight cookie looked up to see the face of a comrade.

“So, what happened?” Pistachio cookie seated herself with Knight cookie.

“… Do you mind if I ask you a question…?”

Looking at how distressed Knight cookie looks, she nods.

“What exactly is our duty as a cookie in Knight class…?” they’re both from the Knight class, the most elite class of all where there are only 7 members in it in which they are all entrusted with the duty to protect all cookies, followed by them is the Fighter class whom also have the same duty but wield different weapons.

“It is our sacred duty to protect the cookies in this dangerous world.” Pistachio answers without hesitation.

“Then what about your sole duty without the Knight class…?”

Pistachio raised an eyebrow at that question and Knight cookie immediately took back the question, “I’m sorry, forgot I ever asked, that was a stupid question.”

But Pistachio already had an answer readied for him, “I am here to protect the world so dear to me.”

Knight cookie was stunned at first but then become sad again, “Wow… You’re so amazing… While what kept me going was only Princess cookie. I vowed to myself to protect Princess cookie with my life, But!...”

Knight cookie seems to be holding back his tears at the end of his sentence.

“Did something happen with Princess cookie…?” Pistachio asked with concern, she has never seen the strong and brave Knight cookie in this state.

“Princess… My lady… She… She released me from my duty to protect her tonight…” Knight cookie can’t help but started sobbing.

Pistachio cookie didn’t expect that at all and showed a disbelief expression. Every cookie knows how Princess cookie meant to Knight cookie, and they get along very well too, no one would’ve thought any of this happened.

Pistachio doesn’t know what to say to that since she can’t understand why would Princess cookie do that and she must’ve had a good reason to do that.

They stayed silent until the offering ceremony ended and Knight cookie was still sitting even though all cookies left already.

“I… I'll be leaving now, just come to me or any of us from the Knight class if you need anything, we’d be happy to help. Cheer up, Knight, she must have a good reason to release you.”

Knight cookie just shows a little smile for Pistachio until she left before he broke down, crying alone in the huge, empty, and cold hall.

It was really late at night before he finally calmed down and left the hall with puffy eyes.

“WATCH OUT!!” A what seems like a fireball comes straight to him.

Knight cookie almost unsheathes his sword to cut the ‘fireball' but after a closer look, he saw that it’s a cookie. He sheathed back his sword (candy stick) in time and caught the burning cookie in his arm.

“Phew! Thank Cookie Lord you caught me!” The fire on the burning cookie started to calm down and showed the hot looking cookie.

“It is my duty as a Knight.” Knight cookie stays humble and tries to look anywhere but the hot body of the 'burned' cookie.

“Oh? Knight cookie then?” The hot cookie grinned.

“Yes… You are…? I’ve never seen you before.” Knight cookie started to get suspicious of the cookie in his arm. He is in a Knight class of which duty is to protect every cookie, so he naturally knows all cookies around, but he has never seen this hot looking cookie anywhere.

“What’s so odd about it? There are a lot of undiscovered cookies yet to be found. I just didn’t want to be known, until now, you’re a lucky guy~” the hot cookie smirks while teasingly pokes at Knight cookie's chest.

Knight cookie blushed by his action and realized that he’s still holding the hot cookie in his arm, he quickly released the cookie and demands his name.

“I’m Fiery cookie.” Fiery chuckles.

“Knight cookie…” Knight unconsciously introduce himself back, forgetting the fact that the other side had already known his name.

Fiery chuckles more for some time “I know!! Ahahaha! You’re so funny! Come, follow me.”

Fiery pulls Knight at an amazing speed to the ceremony hall of Fire Spirit cookie.

“I don’t think I should be here… There’s a rule to it…” Knight cookie took a step back from the hall.

“C’mon, it’s fine, who cares about those stupid rules! Here, take this!” Fiery throws an offering at Knight to which Knight caught it skillfully.

“Isn’t this one of the offerings for Fire Spirit cookie…? You can’t do that! Return it all this instance!” Knight cookie's justice instinct took control and he unsheathes his sword once again.

“So strict~ I told you it’s fine. You look a little down before, just take that, I hope it can cheer you up a little. Why did you still come for the offering ceremony even though you look like you just lost everything? What else did you get to offer?”

“… It’s true that I just lost the meaning of my life today but as a Knight, especially can’t break the rules, every cookie should attend the offering ceremony without any excuses. All I could offer to Wind Archer cookie was what I was left with, my last ounce of loyalty and happiness I’ve given up.”

“And not even offering that to Wind Archer can cheer you up. Why don’t you come to the Fire Spirit faction instead and offer all of you to him? I’m sure he can bring a new life to you.”

Knight cookie squints his eyes at Fiery, “So you’re that type of cookie that tries to lure other cookies into another faction. What do you think you’re doing? There is a rule to it and no cookie can switch their factions, it has been decided right from the start.”

“Well, too bad. So, what are you going to do now?”

“I’m not sure… I don’t have a place to call home anymore. Even though I’m sure my comrades would gladly take me in, I would feel bad about it, so I guess I’ll just wander around for now… Until who knows when… Maybe until when there’s a meaning to life again…” Knight especially said the last sentence with a sad tone.

Knight cookie can only look down and wait for Fiery cookie's response. He is ashamed of himself to be showing weakness so easily to a mere stranger.

Fiery's response to him was definitely unexpected.

“How about you join me on my adventure then?” Fiery extends his hand to Knight.

“But… There is a cookie I need to protect with my life, even though she released me from my duty, I still swore to protect her.”

“How about you protect me from now on?”

“You? You are not Princess…”

“Says who? The reason I’ve stayed hidden until now was that I’m a runaway princess. I was engaged to a cookie I don’t love, so I ran away and stayed hidden until the engagement is annulled.” Fiery says acting like he’s offended.

“But… You’re a male though…”

“I cross-dress. I’m actually a female.” Fiery says shamelessly.

Looking at how far Fiery pretended to convince him even though it was really obvious that he’s no princess, Knight is holding himself back so hard to not laugh which results in making his body shakes hard.

Fiery thought that Knight cries so he immediately tries to soothe him saying that he doesn’t have to be so touched to receive a new princess to protect. Knight trembles even harder to hold back his laughter.

'This guy… is so cute.’ Was what Knight thought for a moment. He shocked himself with that thought and cleared his mind before he finally calmed down from the urge to laugh out loud. He thought that it wouldn’t be so bad at all to travel around with Fiery for a while, so he agreed to 'protect' Fiery on the journey.

Rather than an adventure, it seems more like a honeymoon or like they’re eloping…


	2. Sands of Yogurca part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fast-paced feeling development and cringey-ness.

**Sands of Yogurca**

**Yogurca Harbor**

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Knight cookie sighs.

“Doing what?”

“Running away to who-knows-where overnight with a stranger.”

“I am still a stranger to you? How mean!” Fiery gasps while Knight just rolls his eyes.

“I bet my fellow Knight class comrades will make such a big deal of my disappearance…”

“No time to worry about it, now get on the ship!” Fiery quickly push Knight to the ship in fear of Knight having second thought about running away with him.

“Whoah! Be careful! There are a lot of holes on this ship!” Knight cookie almost fell into one.

Fiery hurriedly pulls Knight back up and meeting a fish flying to his direction while at it. Fiery jumped a few meters away and was met with lobster jumping out of the water at him so he quickly flies to the sky and was caught by a net thrown at him.

“…” Fiery lies motionless on the ground, caught in the net, he thought that today isn’t a good day.

Knight saw everything and was too shocked to do anything, he only came back to his right mind when Fiery was caught by the net already. He gives a low chuckle as the scene that had played out in front of him was just amusing. He rushes over to Fiery and helps to release Fiery by cutting off the net.

“Whoever this net belongs to will never know that they caught a real unexpected big fish.” Knight teases.

“Well, they’re only going to receive a broken net now.”

“Couldn’t you burn the net yourself?”

“You don’t like to help me that much? Besides, this net had just been pulled out from deep inside the ocean, it’s too wet for me to burn it up. Let’s just go and forget all these ever happened, that was a shameful accident…” Fiery pouts.

Knight smiles softly, “Our room is on the second floor of the ship, we didn’t bring a lot of things so I think there’s no need to go put off our belongings to the room first. I don’t know about you but I’m going fishing, we’re going to arrive at the destination tomorrow, so you can rest first if you want.”

“No, I’ll go fishing with you.”

“You can fish?” Knight asks curiously.

“I can’t swim as I can’t touch water but fishing should still be fine.”

“Nono. I don’t want to risk having you being extinguished from the water splashed by the fishes later on.”

“I said it’s fine! I want to go with you! You think you can extinguish my flame?”

Knight gives up in the end and brings Fiery out to fish together with him.

“Knight?” A cookie comes up to them from the water.

“Peppermint?” Knight saw the whale approaching him with Peppermint cookie on top of it.

“What are you doing here? Where are you going? Who’s that?” Peppermint asks a lot of questions.

“I’m just here for a vacation, I’m going wherever the wind is taking me, and this is Fiery cookie, an undiscovered cookie. What about you?” Knight explains in sequence.

“I’m always here, the ocean is my home. Soda is here today, he’s surfing over there. Will you walk by the seashore with me? I will introduce my friends to you.”

“Sure!” Riding on Peppermint whale isn’t a bad idea. Just as he was about to jump off to the whale, he felt a tug from behind.

“Leaving me behind so soon…?” Fiery looks down.

Only then did Knight realize that Fiery is the type who gets quiet meeting with someone he isn’t familiar with. But then why did Fiery talk to him so easily last night? Knight wondered to himself.

Peppermint saw that Knight is conflicted to leave Fiery behind, “You can join too. Knight’s friend is my friend.”

But Fiery still looks reluctant to join. So Peppermint tries to convince him more, “The stories that ocean tells.. Don’t you want to hear it?”

Fiery felt that there’s something to it, so he curiously follows along in the end.

They ride on the whale to a small island, it took a few hours but it was worth it looking at how beautiful is the scenery of that small isolated island. They got off the whale and Peppermint pulls Knight away to introduce him to his ocean friends.

After being introduced to some sea animals, Knight finally realized that Fiery hasn’t been by his side this whole time. Knight quietly walks away to find Fiery when Peppermint was too enthusiastic to introduce his fellow friends to him to notice he’s gone.

Knight saw Fiery sitting by the shore, staring in a distance with the wind blowing his flaming hair. Knight fell in love with his solemn face, of course, it’s not like he doesn’t like Fiery’s happy or excited face, in fact, he thinks it’s cute, but he feels like there’s something behind Fiery’s laugh. Fiery may always seem on fire but it feels like there’s something complicated behind his raging flame.

Knight wanted to approach Fiery but then he realized that Fiery wasn’t alone, he was talking to someone. Knight adjusts his position to see who Fiery is talking too. He saw a female cookie, dressed in all blue like water, she gives off a cold feeling like ice. Knight has never seen the cookie before so maybe she’s also an undiscovered cookie and probably a friend of Fiery.

Looking at how complicated Fiery’s expression is talking to the expressionless cookie, Knight felt helpless and is very curious to know what they’re talking about to have the outgoing Fiery to make such an unreadable expression.

Knight cookie decided to approach them, “Fiery!”

“Knight! I thought you were with that Peppermint? Where is he?” Fiery was surprised by Knight’s sudden appearance.

“Doesn’t matter, who is she?” Knight raised an eyebrow at the female cookie.

“She’s uh…” Fiery suddenly gets nervous.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sea cookie. You have such a warm heart, this must be fate.” Sea cookie introduces herself with an expressionless face.

“Don’t flirt with MY man! Also, don’t come close! You don’t wanna extinguish me, do you?” Fiery jumps in front of Knight, blocking the line of sight that connects to Sea.

“Are you an undiscovered cookie too?” Knight asks Sea, ignoring Fiery’s “My man”.

“... Is that what he said…? Undiscovered cookie?” Sea asks back a question while eyeing Fiery who somehow looks nervous.

“Why yes I am.” Sea replies immediately to stop Knight’s moment of hesitation.

Peppermint’s shouting can be heard from a distance, it seems that Peppermint is searching for Knight. Knight excuses himself to go to Peppermint.

“I’m pretty sure that Peppermint boy is in ‘that’ guy’s faction, why is he helping you?” Fiery questions Sea when Knight is already out of hearing range.

“We’re both devoted to the Ocean. Anyways, are you serious about him…?” Sea shrugs and asks Fiery, looking at Knight’s back who is getting further and further.

“As serious as you are to ‘her’.” Fiery looks up at the sky.

“Hm… Not all wishes come true, I wish you the best of luck. Oh and, ‘he’ is still looking for you.”

“He’s so energetic, that rival of mine…” Fiery smiles tiredly.

They went back to the ship by sunset, riding on Peppermint whale’s back again. On the whole way back, Peppermint keeps on telling stories about the sea while constantly watching how Knight keeps on stealing glances at Fiery.

They bid a farewell with each other before Knight and Fiery retire to their room on the ship for the night.

“Continue or flying carpet?” Knight cookie asks, looking at the map when they’ve reached the end of the harbor.

“FLYING CARPET!!” Fiery replies with sparkling eyes.

“Why would you need a flying carpet when you can fly? You enjoy flying that much?”

“Yes, I do enjoy flying that much and yes I do not need flying carpet at all to fly. In fact, the flying carpet is for you to use. Having me carrying you around while flying isn’t convenient as you’re heavy with all of your armor you don’t want to take off for some reason e.e So I want to ride the flying carpet with you so we can both enjoy flying together. Oh and also, I need a certain amount of reserved energy to fly, so riding a carpet is cool with me too.”

Knight was touched by his words and can’t say much more to question his choice, they went to the flying carpet to take them flying directly high above the street.

**Radiant Desert Sun**

“Does your pet need to be fed? It’s better to find something to feed it now that we’re at the market (well, above) if it needs to be fed.”

“Oh, no need, this birdie is a little unique you see…. It feeds on magma…” Fiery talks in a mysterious tone to get in the mood in which Knight rolls his eyes at, ignoring Fiery's “I’m serious!!” when he saw the eye-roll.

“You don’t believe me at all. I’m sad.” Fiery faked a sigh.

“Stop with your sad face, you’re just bad at lying.”

Fiery pouts cutely, “How did you know I’m bad at lying? Who knows, I might be trapping you to think that I lied but I actually didn’t.”

“Sure, sure.” Knight just shrugs it off and looks away, unable to resist the cuteness.

“Anyways, what about your pet?”

“Oh, my pet is the part of tail I cut off from the Dragon.”

“Cut off the Dragon's tail… Quite an achievement.” Fiery praises genuinely.

“It was just a small part.”

“Have you ever seen the Red Dragon?”

“Actually… It was his tail that I cut off…”

“Such coincidence…” Fiery said quietly while smirking.

“Wow! You’re so amazing!” Fiery praises even more, Knight could only blush.

“A-Anyways! It seems like we can’t get off the carpet until we reached the end, so I guess we’ll be sleeping on the carpet for the night- Duck!” Knight quickly pulls Fiery down with him, laying on the carpet in time to see a group of birds flying right above them at full speed.

“That was close! I guess we’ll be staying like this until we reached the end of the map?” Fiery turns to look at Knight, it made it look as if they’re laying down on a bed together.

Knight cookie got embarrassed and turned his back to Fiery, “S-Shut up! I can’t stay looking at you for a long time, you’re hotter than the sun!”

“Was that a compliment?” Fiery smirks playfully.

Knight cookie then realized what he had just said but he felt like the more he tries to retort, the more futile it will be, so he just stayed quiet, looking away from Fiery. He feels weird around him, unlike when he’s with his fellow Knight friends or Princess where he needs to always be mindful of his words and actions and to always be formal. Well, he doesn’t really have to be formal with the other citizen but as past of the Knight class, he needs to not bring shame to it, so he is always mindful of his words and actions with other citizens too. But when he’s with Fiery… He feels freer. Like the chain that binds him to always act proper was gone the moment he’s alone with Fiery. He also lowers down his guard when he’s with him, probably because he thinks Fiery is too dumb to be doing anything harmful. Come to think of it, he was just really sad about Princess a day ago but now he doesn’t even have the time to feel sad or to think of Princess, thanks to Fiery who keeps on causing troubles and making jokes wherever he goes…

Looking at how Knight isn’t talking anymore, Fiery feels awkward and can’t bring himself to talk any casual topic, so he just stayed silent too, watching Knight’s back. He uses this time to think thoroughly about Knight, they just met last two nights but he felt a sort of tug in his heart and when he saw that Knight had just cried at that time, he couldn’t help but to want to cheer him up. So he took Knight to this adventure on a whim, he didn’t plan any of this at all, he was just playing tag with Wind Archer at that time, who would’ve thought he would end up meeting someone who can steal his flaming heart with just a change in expression? He remembered how he answered Sea Fairy’s question if he’s serious so directly. Actually, he himself didn’t know if he’s serious with Knight or just playing around, but he can’t see himself with any cookie other than Knight in the future and he also can’t bear to swallow vinegar at the thought of Knight with some other cookie, that’s why he straightened the answer of his heart to his mind, he IS serious about Knight, he fell in love with him quick and hard.

The both of them stayed quiet until they reached the end of the map. They’ve had enough time to themselves to think clearly about their feelings towards each other, though no one has said anything to each other. Yet.

**Bustling Yogurt Road**

“So many cookies…” Knight says in awe.

“Be careful!” Fiery shouted in time to pull Knight away from where he was standing and a carriage immediately rushed through it. If Knight cookie had still been there, he would’ve been crushed to crumbs.

Knight cookie paled, “T-That was dangerous. Thank-“

Before Knight cookie could finish his gratitude, Fiery pulls him to the other side again, this time avoiding a Yogurcan citizen that wields spear to their direction without hesitating.

Fiery feels that it isn’t safe to stay here any longer, his body starts burning and he grips Knight cookie harder, and like a fireball, he flew to the end of the map.

“You’re pretty weak on reflexes as a Knight. Also, who was supposed to protect who? I thought it is your duty as a Knight to protect the princess?” Fiery raises his eyebrow.

“Can’t be helped, I’m just a rare cookie… Not even epic…” Knight mumbles.

“Also, I just lower down my guard completely when I’m with you for some reason…” Knight continues and that makes Fiery’s face burns even hotter.

“A-Anyway! How are you feeling? I held your hand with my burning hand, does it still feel burnt…?” Fiery immediately asked with concern after realizing that.

“It’s fine. I caught you before when you were burning, this small part is no problem at all.” Knight grins confidently.

“Is it now?~ Your armor must be in a really good quality then. You see, my flames are not like the others. Fire is the source of my energy! No one can put out my flames! My flames are eternal!” Fiery boasts. It seems that the tension they’ve had since the last map is gone now.

Knight smiled and decided to play along, “Nevermind, it was too hot, my armor is melting.”

“Are my flames that hot? Haha!” Fiery laughs happily.

“Yes it is, what do I do with my half-melted armor now?”

“Ahaha! Let’s burn it up! You may look better without it~” Fiery flirts.

“Now that’s enough. Let’s just continue.” Knight coughs embarrassingly.

“Okay, okay. I sense a lot of danger in backstreets, let’s just go to the mansion.”

**Mansion Entrance**

“Oh, hello there.” A cookie yawned.

“Yogurt Cream?” Knight asks with uncertainty.

“Oh? It’s you, Knight! What brings you here?” Yogurt Cream smiles sheepishly.

“This is your place?”

“Yep~”

“Sweetie, guess who’s back!! I’ve finally finished venturing that dragon’s cave! I brought you some treasures I found ther- Hm, who do we have here?” Another cookie came in.

“Adventurer? Also, “sweetie”?!” Knight is in confusion.

“Ahahaha! Look at him going, sweetie!” Adventurer laughs out oud and Yogurt Cream can’t help but to chuckle a little too.

“Yes, we’re married for two days now. We plan to hold the official wedding some other days though since it was so sudden, my honey proposed me on the offering day, we went back here immediately as soon as it ended.” Yogurt Cream shows off a new ring on his ring finger. Yogurt Cream wears a lot of different kinds of accessories every day, it is no cookie’s fault that they didn’t realize it.

“You guys sure move fast…” Knight cookie was astonished by everything that happened overnight.

“You should move fast before someone stole your man.” Yogurt Cream whispers to Knight and eyes Fiery that has been looking around the mansion interior in boredom during the whole reunion.

Knight blushes up and retorts, “He’s not like that! I just met him last night! Besides his name, Fiery, I don’t know much about him…”

“Oh my, that isn’t good. Judging from your reaction, you seem to have a certain feeling towards him, you need to step up your game.”

“Oh, sweet Jelly! I forgot that I brought you back some organic yogurt too! And I found this too on my last adventure!”

“Perfect! I was just craving for this earlier. Thanks, honey~” Yogurt Cream pecks Adventurer’s cheek.

Adventurer happily hands over everything to his wifey and when Yogurt Cream saw the artifact adventurer had brought back to him, his eyes shine, “I must learn this treasure’s secrets! But let’s just keep it for later first, now is nap time. I’ve prepared a room for the both of you, you can stay the night here before continuing your journey tomorrow.”

Yogurt Cream then remembers that everyone had just been traveling, so they must be exhausted even though they don’t show it, “Tired? Here, you can ride my flying carpet.”

“Is Fiery and I in the same room?” Knight asks hesitantly.

“Why yes you do, is there a problem?” Yogurt Cream winks while Fiery watches Knight’s reaction to be in the same room with him, and judging by the layout and designs of this mansion, it seems like there is only one big bed in a room, so they would have to be sleeping on the same bed too. It’s not like they haven’t done anything similar before but this time feels different, Fiery shows a little hint of nervousness.

“No… It’s fine…” Knight remembers that they have had stayed in the same room together on the ship and had slept together side by side on the carpet, this wouldn’t be any different.

“Sweetie, you’re so cunning~” Adventurer quickly caught on Yogurt Cream’s skit and was shushed playfully by Yogurt Cream.

After Yogurt Cream dropped them to the door of their room, they were both too nervous to enter the room. Only then did Knight cookie realized Fiery’s discomfort.

“I’m sorry that I said it was fine for us to be in a room to Yogurt Cream without thinking of your opinion. I can go to him right now and asked for another room, you can take this room and rest first, we’ve been running around for the whole day after all.” Knight politely apologize but inside he feels a little guilty mixed with a lot of disappointment.

He is disappointed to know that Fiery doesn’t want to share a room with him. But that disappointment was quickly lifted by Fiery.

“Nononono! It’s not like that at all! I want to sleep with you! …!! I mean!! I don’t mind being in a room with you or even on the same bed! I’m just nervous for some reason…” Fiery blushes.

Listening to the first half of Fiery’s sentence made Knight blushed hard too. He quickly opens the door and lets himself in.

That night, they slept awkwardly. Their heart kept on beating so fast like it could jump out any moment, they thought that they wouldn’t be able to get any sleep with how restless their heart is but they quickly fell asleep due to the peace in their awkwardness. And like that, they retired for the night, fortunately or unfortunately nothing happened. They woke up early the next morning and get ready for the day.

“Good morning, had a good night sleep? Or any of you need more time to rest?” Yogurt Cream asks with a hidden meaning behind it.

“No, we slept like a baby last night.” Fiery replies.

“Nothing happened? Not at all?” Yogurt Cream asks in disbelief.

“What did you expect to happen?” Knight raised his eyebrow.

“Ahaha! Give it up sweetie, they can be really dense sometimes.” Adventurer chuckles as Yogurt Cream lay on him for support.

“Breakfast?” Fiery pretends that he didn’t hear anything.

“Fine… Let’s go have breakfast now and you can go continue your journey through the garden after that.” Yogurt Cream says while getting closer to Knight and hand him something, let Adventurer leads them to the dining hall and distract Fiery.

Knight saw that Yogurt Cream had handed him a ring with solid crimson sugar crystal in the center of it, making the ring looks more radiant.

“He seems like the type to like this crystal, give it to him, seize your chance to propose.” Yogurt Cream whispers and winks at Knight.

“I… I told you it’s not like that!! For me, there’s only Princess…” Knight doesn’t know if he’s trying to convince Yogurt Cream or himself, but he knows that what he said is not true.

“Then why are you here alone with him? Without telling any other cookies too, it’s like you both are eloping~”

“Fine… Maybe I do have something towards him… But still! This ring is too much! How much does this cost?! And also, will he even accept a marriage proposal from someone he just met the night before!? It’s still too early for a marriage to happen!” Knight cookie gets worked up as quietly as possible to not catch Fiery’s attention.

“Hm… You should just take it. In return… I want you to give me something back. I need something…fresh! Unique! Magical!” Yogurt Cream throws his hands to the air in excitement.

Knight cookie's eyebrows furrowed thinking where the hell can he can get him something like that. Looking at Knight’s troubled expression, Yogurt Cream smiles. “Want a present? A present is something that you can receive without stressing over what to give back. That ring can be a present from me, just think of it as a wedding gift. We’re heading to the garden, although it isn’t exactly a normal garden, the atmosphere there is good for proposing, I wish you the best of luck buddy.”


	3. Sands of Yogurca part II

**Overgrown Garden**

Yogurt cream and adventurer sees them off after they had finished breakfast to the garden.

“Come visit anytime!” Yogurt Cream waves at them before going back into the mansion with Adventurer who only gave Knight and Fiery a knowing look.

“You sure have such energetic friends. What were you discussing with the purple yogurt on the way to the dining hall before?” Fiery side-eye Knight.

“O-Oh… It was nothing…” Knight looks away.

“Why are you flustered then? You blushed and flustered a lot too when you were talking to him and I saw that he gave you a ring, what was that for!? Didn’t he just gets married? Cheating so soon?? And you just accepted it!? Unbelievable!” Fiery said in annoyance.

“… Are you… perhaps jealous…?” Knight cookie asks with uncertainty and a little anticipation.

Fiery looks away almost immediately and mumbles “So what if I am…”

Knight perks up at that and thought of the ring.

Knight cookie decided to bring out his lifetime courage to confess. He brings Fiery to face him and he gets down on one knee, bringing out the ring Yogurt Cream had just given him, he held Fiery’s left hand tenderly.

“I know that we’ve only just met for a few days and I still don’t know much about you… But! I know the feeling I have whenever you’re near is love and it’s real. I had always thought that I knew love because I thought I was in love with Princess cookie. But I was wrong, what I felt for her was overprotective-ness as it was my duty to protect her. I know that this is all too fast, I’m fine with this being engagement instead of marriage, or even acknowledgment of my feelings… So, will you please accept it…?” It was the first time for Knight cookie to get so nervous that he just started blabbering about everything.

Fiery was stunned for a moment before grinning ear-to-ear, “I’d love to marry you! You should feel lucky to be my husband, I’m the hottest cookie in the whole universe!”

“Indeed.” Knight chuckles.

“What are you waiting for? Put on the ring in my ring finger so I can show it off to the world!”

Knight slowly puts in the ring to the delicate finger.

“Oh! Solid crimson sugar! I love this!” Fiery gives Knight a quick kiss to the lip.

“Now, finishing touch…” Fiery uses his power to engrave ‘KF’ on the backside of the ring.

“Right… Should I find you a ring now or something…?” Fiery asks with a little embarrassment.

“Ah, it was my fault for being too impatient, I’m sorry, I was so sudden…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s good that you were impatient to bound yourself with me for your whole life~”

Knight smiles, “Then I’ll be waiting for mine.”

“Wait no more! I can make one on spot! Tell me, what’s your favorite sugar crystal?”

“It’s… Solid Pink Sugar Crystal…” Knight says as his voice getting smaller.

“Pink? Why? I thought it would be white or something.” Fiery states his opinion and is curious.

“Because… I thought the Princess… Will like it too…” Knight’s voice getting more and more quieter until it’s inaudible, but Fiery could catch what he said clearly.

Fiery face turns ugly, “What is this. You can’t bear to forget about her after all, why bother proposing to me?”

Knight started sweating, “I!! I must protect her with my life, that’s how I was made! And as part of the Knight class, I too have to protect all cookies, but my loyalty stays with Princess cookie even though I need to protect all cookies there are. But! I’m still learning to fix my definition of ‘love’, I know for sure that what I feel towards you and Princess is love, but a different kind. When I get my definition right, it’s when I forget the kind of love I felt for Princess. By then, I would devote all my loyalty to all cookies but all my love will only be for you. Will you wait for me until then…?”

Fiery gives a thoughtful look.

“Knight? Is that you? Raspberry and the others have been looking for you in every Escape from Oven map! They plan to put up a lost cookie poster for you today if you’re still not found. I was told that Pistachio must have known something about your situation as she has been delaying them to put up the poster of you, until today that is. Everyone is getting worried, when will you come back?” A cookie came out from the high bushes.

“Rose… I… I just needed some time to myself, I didn’t think that they would all be so worried. I’m sorry but I’d have to trouble you to tell them to not worry about me…” Knight avoids eye contact with Rose.

“Alright.” Rose sighs. “Who’s that hot cookie behind you? I would remember you if we danced together… Shall we dance?” Rose cookie’s eyes light up.

Knight naturally knows Rose’s charm in tango and immediately speaks up for Fiery without even questioning his opinion, “No! I mean… I don’t think he dances tango… His name is Fiery, he is an undiscovered cookie and he’s my…”

Fiery saw that Knight is hesitated to continue and is unsure of what to say so Fiery helps him out a little, “Fiancee. I am Knight’s fiancee, nice to meet you.”

Rose cookie frowns, “But… Princess…”

Knight winces at the word ‘Princess’ and Rose who noticed it is curious about what might have happened between them.

“It doesn’t concern that ‘Princess’ cookie, they’re all in the past now. As of now, I am his princess.” Fiery says smugly.

Rose gives a dumb look.

“Hey! What’s with that expression! I really AM a princess!” Fiery retorts.

Rose glance at Knight, asking for an explanation in which Knight only shrugs helplessly.

Rose has to get going not long after that to break the awkwardness, so she left after giving Fiery a weird look and Knight a curious look, but still promising to pass on Knight’s message to the others. She knows that there is something between them, “If you like something, never hesitate.” Was her last word before leaving, it served as a wakeup call for Knight.

Only after Rose had left that Knight and Fiery could breathe out a sigh relief. Knight feels a little glad that Fiery introduced himself as his fiancee before, meaning that Fiery is okay with waiting for Knight to forget about Princess.

“Hey… You do really plan to get married with me right? Do not let me down.” Fiery confirms it with Knight.

“Of course!” Knight nods earnestly and thought of what Rose had said.

“Then there is something you need to know about me first as you don’t know anything about me even though I know every single thing about you.”

Knight knows that they’ve only met for a few days and don’t know much about each other yet but Fiery actually said that he knows everything about him?

Looking at Knight’s confused expression, Fiery continues his explanation, “Actually… I’m not a princess…”

Knight’s expression is like looking at a dumb or oblivious cookie, “Yea… Everyone knows… It’s really obvious, Fiery.”

Fiery looks surprised by a second, “Really? I thought my disguise was perfect! Anyways, now that you know that, I’ll move on to the next point. I am not a princess, but, I am a legendary cookie, Fire Spirit.”

“… Now isn’t the time to be joking. Are you trying to lure me to join Fire Spirit faction again? I’m telling you it’s not that easy to switch faction.” Knight deadpanned.

“I’m being real here! I AM Fire Spirit! Remember Sea cookie that we met at the harbor? That’s Sea Fairy cookie. Also, I couldn’t care less about whose faction you join, you joining Wind Archer’s was a good thing because Wind Archer was kinda the one who brought us to meet that night…”

“Ok, let’s say that you’re really that legendary cookie and so are your friends. Now care to explain what do you mean by Wind Archer was the reason we met that night?”

“Yesyes. Since it was Offering Ceremony, legendary cookies usually have our closest believer to bring us the offerings but I myself do not have the closest believer. As you can see, Ananas Dragon’s believers are all fruits cookies, Pitaya Dragon’s have the strong-flavored cookies (Examples: Peppermint, cotton candy, and Red and Chili Pepper), Dark Enchantress has the Choco family (White, Dark, Pink, Mint Choco) and drinks-flavored cookies (Like Matcha and Sparkling), Millennial Tree has all the plant-related cookies, Wind Archer’s are the Cream family (Yogurt, Whipped, Puff, Unicorn) and fighters or explorers (Examples: Knight and Yogurt Cream), Moonlight’s followers are all magic-related or performers that do not belong in other legendary cookie’s categories (example: Rose is considered performer but is plant-related, so she belongs to Millennial Tree faction), while Sea Fairy’s are all hybrid or non-cookie cookies (Examples: Space Doughnut and Kumiho), the rest of the cookies all go to me, in which they’re all carefree (Like Devil and Pancake). But! I never cared for that stuff. That night, I wasn’t in the mood to take the offerings but if I didn’t take it in time, the other cookies would wonder why all offerings are gone except for mine, so Wind Archer attacked me while directing me to the Offering hall at the same time which then I met you!” Fire Spirit explains non-stop, if he doesn’t say it all now there would only be more questions later on.

Knight looks dumb-struck for a while before regaining his senses, “Do you have proof of any of that?”

“You don’t trust me that much? Well, I guess you may trust cookies you’ve known for your whole life more. You can try to find and ask Mango cookie, Peppermint cookie, Matcha cookie, Herb cookie, Whipped Cream cookie, Wizard cookie or Kumiho cookie, they’re all the closest believer of a legendary cookie.” Fiery says sadly (he’s faking the sad expression).

“No, I trust you now… Sorry.” Knight apologizes sincerely and genuinely feels bad for not trusting Fire Spirit. (Fire Spirit is a great actor)

“It’s quite alright, I’m the one who kept it all from you right from the start. Well, it’s not like you were going to believe me right away anyways. So… Uh… Do you have any second thought about your proposal…?” Fire Spirit hated himself having to ask that, it feels like choking himself.

Luckily Knight shakes his head, “No matter who you are, you’re still the first and maybe last cookie to make me feel this way and I want to cherish you for that. I was just taken aback a little because it really sounds surreal, but I believe you. Tell me more about yourself and the other legendary cookie if that’s okay with you, I am curious about you and your friends, also just what kind of cookies are we serving since we don’t even know what they look like as there are no statues or signs of them anywhere.”

Fire Spirit grins widely, “Alright! Just don’t complain that it’s boring later on! So there’s this Ananas Dragon, man he’s like, so arrogant! He demanded that every cookie connected to fruit shall be in his faction!” Fire Spirit complains a little.

“Is that why us cookies have been divided into the factions right from when we came out of the oven? Because the legendary cookie decided it? So that’s why all cookies that have fruits in their name belong to Ananas Dragon cookie faction…” Knight wonders.

“Yea, so selfish right?! Then every cookie started laying out the requirements for their own faction, leaving the rest to mine. But strangely, he also chose the cookies for Pitaya Dragon considering how Pitaya Dragon preferred to get along with other cookies more rather than dividing into factions. Moreover, the cookies he chose for Pitaya are strong cookies too, almost on par with Wind Archer's. Another weird thing is that he rarely comes out of the Dragon World and when I sneaked into Dragon World to check on him, I found out that the arrogant Ananas actually lives together with Pitaya on the vast Dragon World. I thought that he held Pitaya on captive before, but I saw how Ananas feeds Pitaya his fruits offerings and how Pitaya accepted them easily, their relationship must have not been so simple, not that I care.” Fire Spirit crosses his hand.

“So is there a way to make everyone freely choose if they want to join a faction or which faction they want to join in?” Knight thought of something, ignoring how oblivious Fire Spirit is towards Ananas and Pitaya's obvious relationship.

“If all the legendary cookies agree to reconcile and stop this faction thing then it is possible, but not so likely to happen. Firstly because some legendary cookies aren’t in a good term with each other, especially Ananas Dragon with Pitaya Dragon and Dark Enchantress with Moonlight. There’s also Wind Archer who is protective of Millennial Tree and for some reason kept on coming onto me, finding reasons to attack me, not that I mind. And then there is Sea Fairy, being near her feels like my fire can be extinguished anytime but everyone said that she just wants to befriend me…? I’m not too sure. Anyways, secondly, the free faction plan wouldn’t be able to come true unless Ananas Dragon gets less arrogant, which ain’t happening I’m telling ya.” Fire Spirit explains.

“I see… In my opinion, Sea Fairy really wants to befriend you. Tell me more about her.” Knight thinks that the real problem is only with Dark Enchantress and Wind Archer, he knows that Ananas and Pitaya does get along, very very well, who knows what is Fire Spirit thinking when he said they do not right after he talked about how affectionate Ananas was towards Pitaya. 

“There isn’t much to tell about her. It’s just that she has a cold heart, she is expressionless, and it is no secret that she likes Moonlight. But Moonlight is always busy at her domain, the City of Wizards, she’s the only legendary cookie who has a whole map as her domain. Sea Fairy, Dark Enchantress, and I share the same map, Escape from Oven, Wind Archer domain is at the highest land in the Arena and you can only go to Millennial Tree through Wind Archer. While Ananas Dragon and Pitaya Dragon domain are in a Dragon World in which I, your beloved fiancee, can go to too. We can teleport anywhere we like as long as there is something to connect us there, like for example, for me, I can teleport anywhere for as long as there is a presence of fire there. That’s why we could meet Sea Fairy at the Harbor last time.”

Fire Spirit is tired from explaining something he isn’t interested in, “Anyways! Let’s talk about the fun cookie! Pitaya Dragon!”

“What’s with Pitaya Dragon?” Knight raised his eyebrow.

Fire Spirit smirks, “You know… Pitaya Dragon was actually the Red Dragon, but he lost his memory. If he knew that you were the one who cut his tail…” Fire Spirit’s voice getting softer and softer like a whisper to fit the atmosphere of the topic.

It successfully caused Knight to trembles a little, “I…” Not only will Pitaya kill him but Ananas will probably join in too.

“Ahahaha! Don’t worry about that, I’ve cheated him in the past too! Do you know the legendary Red Dragon's Bead?? The one the Red Dragon only gives to someone who won his favor?”

“I think I heard of them in the old folktale. What about it?”

“Well… I kinda stole them… That is why I can go in and out of the Dragon World freely.” Fire Spirit says casually.

Knight’s eyes widen by so much that it looks like they’re about to pop out, “You what?? Shouldn’t you return them now that you’re both legendary cookies?”

“Nah, just because we’re both legendary cookies don’t mean that we meet each other that often, we only meet during the annual meeting of legendary cookies which happen once a year. Besides, he can’t remember anything, he only felt familiar energy around me but can’t put his hands to what it is. Also, I can’t return it even if I want to.”

“And why is that?”

Fire Spirit points at the red bead on his staff he brings around everywhere, “That’s the Red Dragon's Bead. It may seem like an individual item like this but it has actually been mixed with my soul. When I am in critical condition, I will be absorbed into this bead until I feel better. If something were to happen to the bead… I’m not sure what will happen to me…”

Knight is immediately concern about Fire Spirit, “I swear I will protect the bead and make sure no harm will come in your way!”

Fire Spirit cookie lights up, “Does that mean that you accept me now? Have you forgotten about Princess??”

Knight cookie chuckles, “Not so fast unfortunately, please wait for a bit more… Continue telling your stories.” He holds Fire Spirit’s cheek lovingly.

“Alright! So there’s this Dark Enchantress, she isn’t really close to anyone-“ And like that, they talked while walking all the way to the next map after resting for the night somewhere in the bushes.

**Snow Yogurt Dunes**

“It’s getting colder here, you can come close to me if you feel cold~” Fire Spirit says smugly.

“Don’t mind me then.” Knight grabs Fire Spirit’s hand and pulls him closer which successfully makes Fire Spirit blushes.

“Oh, it just got warmer.” Knight teases.

“You’re unbelievable…” Fire Spirit covers his whole face.

“By the way, what should I call you now? Since clearly ‘Fiery’ isn’t your name.”

“You can continue to call me that, it sounds like a nickname and makes me feel that the person who calls me that is special and he thinks of me as someone special too.” Fire Spirit smiles sheepishly.

After discussing about the legendary cookies in the previous map, they agree to discuss the non-legendary cookies this time, starting from Knight’s close friend.

“Raspberry Mousse was one of the strictest knights in the Knight class but when he is faced with Rose, he is just a lost cause. He keeps on denying that he has feelings for Rose but he keeps on looking at the roses in the garden despite his complaint that he has no time to look at any flowers, he also keeps on noticing the color red and he couldn’t keep himself from turning green with envy when he saw Rose dance Tango with some other cookie. Isn’t that too cute? Fortunately Rose isn’t slow and they announce their relationship right after Rose visited Raspberry Mousse who was injured during the Knight class practice.” Knight excitedly tell Fire Spirit about his friends.

"My other friend, Leek cookie, is always busy running two classes. I think he was supposed to join the Knight class due to his weapon being considered as a type of sword, but he insisted to join the Fighter class too due to some unfinished business with General Jujube. At first, the Knight class was against it considering how much trouble they would bring if they were to fight against each other but oddly the Fighter class wouldn't let go of Leek cookie either. After watching them fight for some time, we've seen that they actually enjoyed their fight and they do not fight in order to hurt each other. In fact, they were very careful in each of their every move to not hurt inflict any pain to each other besides, well, cutting off some hairs... or beards... Rumor has it that they're looking at each other affectionately too, but none of them has admitted it nor denied it to this day..."

“There was also this couple that got into the headline last year. It’s Spinach and Sandwich, they were both from a farm quite far away from the central town, land 8 of Trophy Race map to be exact, so quite close to Wind Archer cookie’s domain. Sandwich’s restaurant was about to be opened in the central town so Sandwich cookie will have to stay in the central town by then, I heard it was hard to have them be apart from each other, it took them around 3 hours to be able to let go of each other. They promised to keep in touch by writing letters, here comes the problem. They don’t exchange letter once a month or once a week or even once a day, but once an hour, so Cotton Candy had to deliver the letter back and forth every hour with the help of Cherry Blossoms for some days before both Cotton Candy and Cherry Blossoms got tired out. That was the cause of them getting into the headline news. Luckily the farms moved to somewhere near the central town a few months after that.”

“And there’s also Devil and Angel, the perfect example of the saying “The opposite attracts.” For instance, there was a time where they look more like mother and son or brother and older sister as Angel is always looking out for Devil, but some other time, they look like a bully and a victim due to Devil’s mischievousness. But one thing every cookie but the both of them knows is that there was a secret video taken when they hang out together alone, they’re really sweet to each other, who knows who leaked out the video, but thanks to that the other cookies don’t have any bad impression of their relationship anymore.”

Knight finally knows how to stop or it would keep on going on forever.

“All of their relationships are so cute and warm, the same for the purple yogurt cookie with that cowboy cookie… So, when can ours be like theirs…?” Fire Spirit looks expectantly at Knight.

“Soon.” Knight replied and quickly turned the other way to hide his red face.

Some hours passed and the snow seems to be getting heavier, indicating they’re nearing the next map, so they decided to set up a camp with any resources they could find to build a tent to spend the night in.

“The snow won’t extinguish you, won’t it?” Knight asks curiously with a little concern.

“My flames can’t be extinguished easily!” Fire Spirit says proudly.

“That’s good then, let’s take off early tomorrow, we’re near the end of the map.”

“Alright.”

**Cold Desert Winds**

“Wow it’s really windy here, he may show up. Oh no, isn’t this bad? Sea Fairy just warned me that ‘he’ was still looking for me too!! It’s not that I mind him coming onto me but I don’t want him to ruin our quality time together!” Fire Spirit paled a little.

“Who?”

“Who else? Wind Ar-“ Before Fire Spirit could answer properly, he was tackled to the ground and dived deep into the snow, luckily it’s not the cold and hard ice.

“Fiery! Are you okay?” Knight asks with concern.

“Don’t worry about me. What’s more concerning is that… He really does show up…” Fire Spirit looks up to see a cookie floating above like he’s one with the wind.

“Wind Archer…” Knight cookie accidentally said the cookie’s name out loud.

Wind Archer's expression changes from expressionless to frowning to realization then to anger directed to Fire Spirit in which Fire Spirit sweats a lot from the pressure.

“You must’ve told him something you weren’t supposed to, didn’t you? What are you trying to do? Lure him to your faction? I thought we already had a meeting about it, Knight cookie is in my faction and will forever be.” Wind Archer narrows his eyes at Fire Spirit.

“Who would care about all that faction thing? I’m only adventuring with him and told him the truth about everything, that’s all.” Fire Spirit shrugs casually.

“”that’s all”!? He wasn’t supposed to know anything about us! Knight cookie! Come here and I’ll bring you back to the central town, you don’t have to follow this fallen spirit any longer!” Wind Archer commands.

But Knight cookie doesn’t move at all and Wind Archer frowns even more, “Knight cookie must’ve been bewitched by this fallen spirit… In the name of the forest… I shall cure (kill) the fallen spirits!” Wind Archer rushes to tackle Fire spirit.

Fire Spirit reacted quickly to the offense and attacked back, “Fire only grow strong with winds!”

The two legendary cookies fight with each other, ignoring the still frozen stupefied Knight. When Knight realized what he had caused, he quickly thought of a solution. He thought of something but isn’t sure if it would work, but he has to bite the bullet.

Knight cookie runs fast in a certain direction which caught the attention of the two legendary cookies that were fighting each other. Wind Archer thought Knight cookie was bewitched by Fire Spirit and is now controlled to run to his death, so Wind Archer naturally has to ensure the safety of one of his followers. While Fire Spirit thought that Knight cookie is running away to a safe place to not burden him in the fight, so when he saw Wind Archer chasing after Knight instead, he too quickly fly over and block Wind Archer from reaching Knight.

The three cookies run through the map at full speed while skillfully avoiding any obstacles in their way. They ran that way until they reached the end of the map non-stoping.

**Fierce Yeti’s Burrow**

They’ve run all the way here for a day and half without resting, luckily they’re cookies.

Suddenly a cookie came out of the snow and approach Knight at a fast speed, “Knight! I see you’ve been running for a while now, need a hand?”

“Snow Sugar! Can you help me to bring those two to the end of the map with them chasing me?” Knight asks desperately.

“Sure! Get on the Great Snow King! Let’s run together!” Snow Sugar helps to pull Knight up, “Dashing through the snow! Oh joy! We’ll have so much fun!”

With the help of the Great Snow King, Knight successfully put more distance between him and the two legendary cookies.

“So who are the two cookies chasing you? Were you having a snow fight? Can we build a snowman after this?” Snow Sugar asks excitedly.

“For now, let’s focus on running first… Those two are… Undiscovered cookies, Fiery and… Wind Ar-, I mean, W-Wind... -y…? Anyways, we gotta figure out how to stop them! The end of the map is our last resort, I would not like to bring them to the end of the map just to stop them if that’s possible!”

Just as the two cookies are brainstorming, another cookie has come in between the two legendary cookies, stopping their fight. Wind Archer immediately drew back his arrows while Fire Spirit fly a few meters away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The cookie asks.

“He tries to take Knight away from me! He ruined our romantic time together!” Fire Spirit complains.

“You kidnapped him! I won’t allow a fallen spirit like you to touch any of my followers!” Wind Archer retorts.

“Wind Archer, Fire Spirit, you both have violated one of the unspoken rules of legendary cookies, Moonlight and Millennial Tree decided to put you to trials. Please return with me, they are waiting.”

The 3 cookies are too far from Knight and Snow Sugar for them to eavesdrop even if they stop running.

“Who is that cookie who stopped them so easily like that?” Snow Sugar asks curiously.

“She’s uh… Another undiscovered cookie, Sea cookie…” Knight answers unsurely.

“There sure is a lot of undiscovered cookies found today. Will they come to live in the central town?”

“I don’t think so...?” Knight knows that the legendary cookies can’t reveal themselves and live together with other cookies in the central town due to uh… The unspoken rules that only they know about…? Knight doesn’t dare to think to himself that it was actually due to their (Ananas Dragon’s) arrogance…

They noticed one of the three cookies approach them, just as Snow Sugar had wanted to have the Great Snow King to continue running, Knight stopped him, saying that the cookie that is coming to them is an ally.

“They say true love is like an eternal flame… My flames are eternal too and no one can put out my flames, just like how no one can get in between us. I have to go for now, I’ll surely come back to find you after my trial is done. When we meet, the flame of our love will stay the same as always, strong, just like how strong our feelings are to each other, or maybe even stronger. I know you are unsure about yours yet because of Princess, but remember that I know all about you? I know that your feelings are as strong as mine, this ring you gave me is the proof. Wait for me.” Fire Spirit said solemnly and give a quick peck to Knight’s lip. Sea Fairy looks at them expressionlessly, Wind Archer looks away in disgust, while Snow Sugar looks dumbfounded.

With that, all three legendary cookies vanish to thin air in a matter of seconds while Snow Sugar brings Knight back to the central town which is near the Escape from Oven map.

“The oven was too hot for me… And it still is! I wish it snowed everyday! Is it winter yet there…? Let’s go somewhere cool next time! Goodbye, Knight!” Snow Sugar sees Knight off.

Knight only waves back and walks into the central town.

**Central town**

When a cookie saw Knight, Knight was immediately scolded, “Knight! You still have the nerve to come back after going away for a vacation without telling anyone!? If Rose didn’t meet you that day and pass on your message, you would’ve been proclaimed dead by now! Do you know how brittle cookies are!?”

Knight looks guilty but still smiles at the sight of the friend nevertheless, “I’m home, Raspberry. I’m sorry to have worried you.”

Raspberry’s exclamations before drew a lot of attention, especially from the other Knight class’ knights who always hang around close to each other. Within seconds, all cookies from the Knight class had surrounded Knight.

“Hey, look who decided to finally show up!~” White Choco teases.

“Are you hurt? Do you need any healing?” Milk asks worriedly.

“You owe me one to have stopped them from holding a funeral for you on the third day of your absence. Luckily Peppermint, Yogurt Cream, and Adventurer made a statement that they saw you in your journey and you are alright. Then Rose came to us the next day to relay your message.” Pistachio says monotonously but you can see that she has the look of relief on her face.

Dark Choco only stares at Knight while Leek is currently in the Warrior class, Leek is a busy and talented cookie who joins two classes at once.

“Sorry for troubling all of you.” Knight apologizes sincerely.

“You should apologize to Princess, she thought it was her fault and explain to everyone what is her intention for releasing you from duty that day.” Pistachio’s intention of saying that is to let Knight know that the matter between him and Princess isn’t a secret anymore.

“What was her intention…?” Knight is uncertain that he wants to know it, he doesn’t know if that will make him unable to move on from Princess even more.

“I think you should hear that from the Princess herself in person.” Milk says carefully.

“Anyways! Every second counts! Shall we begin training?” White Choco wants to lift the mood.

“Not so fast. Now that one problem is solved, remember that we still have another one.” Raspberry Mousse finally speaks up again.

“What problem?” Knight has been away for a week and doesn’t know what had happened.

“It’s the legendary cookie’s altar. As we know, the offerings are usually gone the next day after the offering ceremony, but this time, Fire spirit’s offerings are still there until now. This is a weird phenomenon, it has never happened before, we don’t know what to do.” Pistachio explains.

Knight immediately facepalmed. How could he had forgotten that he was the reason Fire Spirit took him to an adventure and forgot that he was supposed to take his offerings that night!

“I… I think… That isn’t a big problem… Maybe if you could wait for a few more days, it’ll be gone…” Knight is uncertain when Fire Spirit will be back.

Raspberry Mousse squints his eyes at Knight, “You look like you know something about it.”

“Maybe. But even if I do know, I am not allowed to tell you guys, but I can say for sure that it isn’t a problem.” Knight ensures that everything is alright and the other cookies have no choice but to believe him.

Who would’ve thought that in a few days, not only did the offerings are gone but the altar too.


	4. Party and Trouble

**A few days after Knight’s return to Central town**

“Knight! Why do you look so down? Cheesecake took 3 days to put all of her effort to host this party to welcome you back! Almost all cookies attend this party! The number of cookies who attend here is even double the number of cookies who attended Yogurt Cream and Adventurer’s two days ago since it was too far from here…” A cookie called out to Knight.

“Princess…” Knight and Princess can talk casually now just like friends, they’ve put behind all that happened in the past. After all cookies found out about Knight’s return, Princess was the first one to reached out to him and explained her intention of releasing him from duty that day. It was just because he seems too obsessed with her and so she’s afraid that he won’t be able to have his own future if he only sticks close to her, so she released him for the sake of his happiness. Knight was undoubtedly touched by Princess, after all, if she didn’t release him from his duty that day, he wouldn’t have been able to meet Fire Spirit and figure out what love is really like. For that, he’s thankful to Princess but also a little guilty to have made her think it was her fault, though it’s partially true…

“It’s nothing… I’m just thinking, that’s all.” Knight shrugs off Princess’s worries. He is actually a little sad that it has been 5 days since he saw Fire Spirit, he hasn’t come to him at all and that worries Knight. Knight keeps on worrying that Fire Spirit is having second thought about his proposal and he regretted having made it their engagement instead of marriage that time because Princess still occupied a special place in his mind. He is so stressed by it and even researched just what did he mean by the trial and how long does it normally take. From his research, it seems like a trial is kind of a light punishment or light blessing for cookies. How this works is that Moonlight cookie will have to go to trials too to give any other cookie their trial. There will be obstacles correspond to each cookie’s strength there and if you fail the trial, you will lose half of your energy to have to go bedrest for a few days. But if you pass the trial, you are a step closer to awaken your true potential. The most important thing is that trials usually only last for a day at most since it doesn’t happen in real-time due to the influence of Moonlight power, then why the hell isn’t Fire Spirit back yet is the question.

Princess saw that Knight looks so bothered by whatever he is thinking about, “What are you thinking about to have you make that kind of sad expression?”

Knight was too flustered to answer. Fortunately, everyone started clapping as one of the opening performances has ended, and that distracted Princess.

The sound of electric guitar soon fills the hall, “Oh, yeeeah! I am ready to ROCK! Another round of applause for Carol and Mint Choco! Carol’s the best at writing lyrics! And Mint Choco might enjoys classics, but he’s a rocker at heart! Rock music shall set us free! Are you ready to ROCK? Let’s rock! Rock ‘n’ Roll, baby!”

Rockstar cookie was just having fun impersonating mc when the beat changed.

“Let’s get this party started! Hope no one’s burned out yet! I say KOO! You say KEE! Dance! Dance! Dance! Let’s rock this party!” Dj chuckles at the last part of his own sentence before smirking at Rockstar, “I mean, not ‘that’ rock! Rock-n-roll? To put everyone to sleep?”

Rockstar turns a little red before yelling back, “That music’s got no soul! Rock-n-roll forever! I am the king of rock! Rockstars rule the world!”

Dj and Rockstar glare at each other, trying to intimidate each other. The music in the hall keeps on changing and caused all cookies to be chaotic. Thanks to the sudden lively atmosphere, Princess was stolen away by Cheerleader.

Knight goes to the bar counter. Sparkling noticed Knight coming his way, “Oh, your place is on the dance floor! You’re not on the guest list today! You’re the main character!”

Knight rolls his eyes, “We cookies just do not have many things to do besides running around and partying. To even hold a party for me because of a mere one-week disappearance…”

Sparkling only laughs, “Is that so? Haha! Would you like a refreshing drink? This one is on me!” he winks.

“Sure.”

Knight saw another cookie behind the counter other than Sparkling, “Herb? What are you doing there?”

Herb noticed Knight had called him and went to Knight, “Oh, hello there. I was invited here as a barista, grape juice?”

Knight shakes his head, “I’m fine. Just ordered from Sparkling.”

Knight doesn’t know what else to talk about but then he remembered Fire Spirit had told him that Herb is one of the believers who got to meet and work right under a legendary cookie. After recalling Fire Spirit’s description of the cookies in each faction, Knight is pretty sure that Herb belongs to Millennial Tree cookie faction.

“Hey Herb, how is Millennial Tree doing? Is it hard to meet him? Since you need to go through Wind Archer and all.” Knight asks casually.

“He is doing great as always, will my sprouts ever become as big and strong…? Also, as long as there is a plausible reason to request an audience, Wind archer kindly brings me to meet Millennial Tree.” Herb cookie replies casually too before realizing what he had said, he immediately paled and looked at Knight, asking for an explanation while thinking of a lie to cover it all up just in case any other cookies heard them.

“How did you know all that? I!! I mean… I think you’re mistaken…” Herb whispers and smiles awkwardly, thinking of ways to escape his death when Wind Archer found out what had just happened.

“I met Fire Spirit, he was the one who told me. I’ve also seen Sea Fairy and Wind Archer on my journey with Fire Spirit.” Knight doesn’t hide it from Herb as it wouldn’t be fair then.

“Hm?” Herb didn’t expect that answer. If that is the case then Knight is considered lucky to have gone on a journey with Fire Spirit and met Sea Fairy and Wind Archer. Herb himself has only seen Wind Archer and Millennial Tree, so he doesn’t know much about the other legendary cookies.

Knight was about to request help from Herb to ask about Wind Archer of how Fire Spirit’s trial is going while Herb was about to ask more about what Knight had experienced with the legendary cookies on his adventure. But they had been cut off due to the Garden class requesting for him to discuss the garden development while Cinnamon had called out to Knight right after he finished his magic performance in the corner before, he successfully attracted a lot of cookies though. Cinnamon and the Garden class didn’t notice that Herb and Knight were talking with each other. If they had, they dared not to disturb them.

“Special blend please!” Cinnamon said to Sparkling after taking a sit to Knight’s left with Mint Choco coming to them and take a seat to Knight’s right.

“How was my magic performance? Can you believe your eyes? He-he-he! Cinnamon cookie, the Great and Terrible!” Cinnamon started up a conversation.

“Not as good as Carol and Mint’s.” Sparkling says with a proud look while Mint Choco chuckles.

“Hey! You guys are a couple, of course you would think his performance is the best! What about you, Knight?”

“It was good.” Knight said a white lie.

“Lies! I didn’t see any of you watching my magic show!” Cinnamon complaints.

“Then why bother asking.” Sparkling and Knight deadpanned while Mint Choco only handsomely chuckled.

“I’m just trying to strike up a conversation here! Anyways, what kind of performance would you like to watch then??”

“Violin.” “Bartender skill…(?)“ “Fiery and hot…” Sparkling, Mint Choco, and Knight (respectively) said at the same time.

“I understand Sparkling and Mint Choco’s answer since they’re lovers after all, but Knight?? “Fiery and hot”…??” Cinnamon looks confused and Sparkling and Mint Choco look curiously at Knight too.

Knight wasn’t sure whether to tell them about Fire Spirit but besides Fire Spirit’s identity, he doesn’t see why it must be kept a secret, even some cookies they’ve met on their journey knew about their relationship already. Knight decided to tell them what had happened but still concealing Fire Spirit’s identity, he needs some advice from them anyway.

“So… I’m pretty sure you all know why I left on a journey right?” Knight questions, it’s better to tell them step by step and maybe clarify some misunderstanding that has been spread around.

“Because of… Princess…?” Cinnamon answered, he isn’t sure if he should mention her, fearing to hurt Knight’s feeling.

Knight gives a light chuckle, “That isn’t quite true, Princess was just feeling too guilty, it wasn’t her fault at all. Yes, I was really down after Princess released me from my duty but thanks to that, I met this special cookie who ignited something within me, a feeling I thought I knew well but it turns out that I knew nothing about it at all, it was love. I had some affection for Princess but towards this special cookie… Even though I didn't know him well, my affection for him is greater than to Princess. I joined him to adventure around on a whim due to sadness inflicted by Princess and curiosity towards him. That night was our first and fated meeting.”

Sparkling and Mint Choco hold each other’s hand affectionately on the counter while listening to Knight talking about his romantic part with a smile plastered on their faces. While Cinnamon lays his head to the counter, watching at Knight telling his stories with a face full of love, he is glad that Knight isn’t bothered by what Princess had done to him anymore, he is happy for Knight.

“That was such a sweet story! Wish I had paper to write new music.” Mint Choco pats Knight on the shoulder.

“Yeah! You’d better introduce him to us soon so we can see if he deserves you!” Sparkling jokes.

Knight lowers his head, “I’m the one undeserving of him…”

Looking at how down Knight is right after being full of love, the other three cookies frown. Knight easily gets happy or sad just by talking or thinking of that cookie, the mysterious cookie must be really special to Knight for his emotion to fluctuate like that.

“I… I think he isn’t coming back to me… He must’ve realized that I do not deserve him at all… That’s why he… He…” Knight started sobbing when he can’t hold the sadness in anymore. Meanwhile, the other three cookies look at each other in confusion, unsure of what to do with the current situation. They’ve never seen Knight blooming with love like before and nor have they seen Knight drowning in sadness like this.

“What happened…? If you don’t mind me asking…” Mint Choco started cautiously.

“No, it’s fine, I’m just… A little emotional. This part is where I want to get some advice anyways. I can’t tell you his identity but you can address him ‘Fiery’. As I said, he is a “special” cookie, his other friends too, I can’t tell you in what way are they special but let’s just put it as out of our league. I think it was my fault that he got into trouble with his other “friend” and had to be taken back to somewhere unreachable to go through something like… Judgment? Which I know would last for only about a day. He was taken back on the last map of our journey, he promised that he would come to me as soon as he was done with it but it has been five days and I haven't seen any sign of him at all… I’m at loss of what to do. If he decided to throw me away after realizing that I do not deserve him… What do I do with these strong feelings towards him that he has abandoned…?”

Sparkling and Mint Choco listens with empathy, thinking of what to be said to cheer Knight up. While Cinnamon mumbled, “So that’s where the “Fiery and hot” came from…”

Luckily in midst of the gloomy atmosphere, Leek came up to them.

“Hey, Knight! This party is for you, why so down? I didn’t get to welcome your arrival back here and now I’m greeted with your gloomy face?” Leek wraps one of his arms around Knight’s shoulder.

Raspberry Mousse and Cotton Candy overheard leek’s loud exclaim and came over too.

“What is happening here?” Raspberry demands an answer.

“I sense love trouble!” Cotton Candy chimes in. Knight flinches at that and the three previous cookies look at her in admiration for figuring out so easily. While Raspberry and Leek thought that Cotton Candy must’ve made a wrong judgment of the situation, it isn’t the first time for her to turn everything to love-related.

Knight doesn’t feel like talking about it anymore so Cinnamon had to drag the three newcomers cookies a little bit away to tell them what had happened. Leek and Raspberry look at Cotton Candy incredulously after knowing that it was indeed love trouble.

“Relaxing with a cup of tea helps you forget the world’s toils…” Leek places a cup of tea in front of Knight.

“Can I be frank with you…? Ah! I’m already in love… It was love at first sight… Ah… Unspeakable pain you’re facing now…” Cotton Candy shows an overdramatic pained reaction. Everyone gives her a weird look, no one but Cherry Blossom understands what she’s saying.

“A true knight hones both mind and body. Winning or losing? The duel itself matters! Only cowards flee from battle! Fight with honor and victory will be yours! You need to surpass your feelings for him! You’ll gain nothing from being sad like this! Love isn’t the top priority for us knights!” Raspberry sounds like he’s raging rather than comforting. Everyone looks at him with a straight face, Raspberry isn’t really in the place to say all that considering the time when he couldn’t forget about Rose and always made up petty excuses to see her.

Cinnamon cookie cleared his throat, “Raspberry, where is Rose?” Raspberry points his chin to a certain direction that he has always been watching intensely to reveal that Rose is dancing tango with another cookie.

“Jealous much?” Leek teases.

“Ooh! Another love trouble!” Cotton Candy pipes in excitedly.

Raspberry only shakes his head, “A flower of my own? C’est impossible... She is a single rose in a big garden, I can’t just keep her to myself, she belongs there to be admired by others.”

“But she’s yours when you’re both alone right?” Sparkling teases Raspberry too before fistbump with Leek.

Raspberry looks away, he doesn’t see the need to reply to them. Leek was laughing at Raspberry’s ignorance when he noticed a certain cookie, “General Jujube!! Don’t blink! Leek SLASH!”

Leek quickly rushes to Jujube and clashes swords with him in which Jujube countered it perfectly.

“Who dares confront me! You wish to cross blades? Very well! I shall return before my tea cools.” Jujube exclaims and told Plum and Peach who was with him to wait for him and order him a tea.

“Haha! Put the tea on my tab! The winner gets to drink all the tea.” Leek said to Herb and Herb gives a thumbs-up.

They clash swords for a long time that they’ve gathered a lot of crowds and started betting on who will win. In the end, it’s a tie but the victory slightly tilted to Jujube.

“That was a good fight, I lost.” Leek says humbly with a little eye-roll.

“You too. Train more, cookies do not grow weaker the more they age, I will only grow stronger, so you should too.” Jujube slightly nods.

“I will. One day, I’ll shave your beard clean off!” Leek smirks.

“Growing my beard was not easy…” Jujube grunts, he really has no clue what’s with Leek and his beard.

Knight was tired. Although the battle was quite amusing, it has always been happening whenever Leek saw Jujube, nothing out of ordinary. Suddenly, all lights in the hall went off, basking all cookies in darkness. A lot of cookies panicked while the Knight and Fighter class try their best to tell everyone to remain calm while they figure out what had happened.

They can see a bright light flying around outside through the glass window. “It’s Cyborg Cookie!” A cookie exclaims. Now that explains why did all lights went off.

“The power’s out again! This party’s sinking… Hey, Cyborg! Stop stealing electricity! I need them to operate my stuff! You know, Dj thing!” Dj yells at Cyborg.

“Yeah! For my electric guitar too!! It’s called ELECTRIC guitar for a reason!” Rockstar joins in.

Cyborg started rumbling about revenge or something, which couldn’t be heard by the others because he is way too far and he doesn’t raise his volume. Well, either way, they’re leaving it all up to Aloe. No cookies do not know the close relationship between Aloe and Cyborg (and Ion too).

“He is hopeless.” Rockstar sighed, looking at Aloe who ran off to Cyborg.

“Pink! Light please!” Dj shouted for Pink Choco.

“This is a weapon, not some party laser! Ah, no matter!” Pink Choco complains a little before shooting her laser beam, filling the hall with pink heart-shaped lights.

Just as the cookies were admiring the lights, the door flung open and a cookie hurriedly run in, “Attention! Cookies! I was on patrol duty tonight and you won’t believe what I saw!”

When all cookies heard that, they look at Milk cookie, who just barged in curiously, while some started to panic. The Knight class and Fighter class dropped whatever they were doing and started gathering where Milk cookie is standing.

White Choco got away from her group of admirers, Pistachio walked over from her guarding spot by the door, Dark Choco appeared out of nowhere, Ninja went out of his hiding place, Leek stopped pouring tea personally for Jujube and they walked over together with Raspberry, Knight, Plum and Peach too.

Milk saw that all the Knight class and Fighter class members have gathered and proceed to explain what had happened on his patrol.

“It was all fine as usual until I checked the Ceremony hall.” They only started checking the Ceremony hall regularly since the incident with Fire Spirit’s offerings, no cookie dared to come close to it.

Milk is suddenly unsure to continue in front of other cookies but then he grabbed their attention already and too late to go back now. He gulps, “I… I think it’s better if you see it for yourself…”

The Knight class and Fighter class members look at each other before deciding to check the Ceremony hall right away. The other cookies were told to continue to the party but no cookie is in the mood for party anymore when something big is happening. Also, what is the purpose of the party when the main star himself is not there? So Cheesecake decided to end the party there and thanked everyone who came.

**Ceremony Hall**

“This… How can this be?!” White Choco looks shocked, the same can be said with other cookies.

“First, it started with Moonlight’s altar, then Wind Archer’s and Fire Spirit’s, I saw the altars faded with my own eyes!” Milk cookie exclaims.

They are standing in the middle of the hall, with 8 different paths from where they’re standing to each of the Ceremonial Halls. Knight looks at the empty Fire Spirit’s hall with a complex. If it was only Fire Spirit’s altar that had gone missing, he was sure it must have something to do with him. But if Wind Archer’s and Moonlight’s too…? He remembered that those three cookies are involved in the recent trials, he thought that something must’ve happened during the trial.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crack from one of the hall, it’s Sea Fairy’s. All of them entered Sea Fairy’s Ceremonial hall warily. They did not expect what greets them to be a half-cracked altar.

Knight had just thought of ways to meet Sea Fairy to inquire what had happened, but it seems like something bad had happened to Sea Fairy too. Then Knight thought of what Fire Spirit had told him, if he wasn’t mistaken, Sea fairy, Fire Spirit and Dark Enchantress share the same domain, in Escape from Oven map. So maybe he could find them there to find out what had happened, legendary cookies spend most of their time hiding in their domain after all.

Knight quickly runs out of the Ceremony hall, planning to directly go to Escape from Oven map. Even though it was already night, how could he go to sleep peacefully when his *cough* fiancee is in possible danger.

“Knight! Where are you going?” Pistachio called.

“The direction he’s running to…” Dark Choco doesn’t continue his word.

“Escape from Oven map…” White Choco completed his sentence.

“Why is he going there this late at night?” Leek raises his eyebrow.

“He probably has a business to do there which can’t be delayed.” General Jujube thinks rationally but still frowns.

“My intuition says that he knows something about what’s going on!” Peach puts on a serious expression but still looking cute.

“Intuition…?” Plum looks weirdly at Peach and found the ever quiet Ninja is looking at Peach the same way.

“Does it have something to do with the thing he couldn’t tell us before?” Milk asks curiously while Raspberry only glare at Knight’s back, _‘Knight, what are you hiding from us…’_


	5. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, as I said :v  
> this chapter may be a little short, sorry about that.  
> got busy with online classes work, novels, games, and got writer block.  
> I will try to finish the next chapter soon since this chapter is boring right?

Few minutes after the disappearance of Moonlight’s, Wind Archer’s, and Fire Spirit’s altar.

**Escape from Oven**

**Unknown Ancient Civilization**

Red and Chili Pepper were just spending their time as usual when they feel that something is wrong.

“Why does it feel so empty in the Chapter 4 map?” Red Pepper questions to no one in particular since he knows that his sister doesn’t know why either.

“Are they scared off by me for my attempt to steal their coins? Or maybe they were all invited to the party? I would’ve gone to the party if it wasn’t so far and for me being a kind sister to accompany your training. Beg for mercy!” Chili Pepper smirks and Red Pepper really wants to just cut off their sibling relationship right then and there.

Suddenly the ground shakes.

“Earthquake?!”

“In cookie world? I don’t think so, my little funkiller brother! It should be doughquake!”

“Why are we even siblings…” Red Pepper groans.

“Hey! What are you guys still doing idling around here?! The darkness is coming from Chapter 4 maps, it’s consuming Chapter 3’s maps! We need to run!” Devil cookie came running out from his map, Ancient God’s Altar, which is closer to Chapter 4’s first map.

“Well, well, well… look who’s here! If it ain’t the one and only Devil cookie! What’s up with that new prank? Have you run out of ideas? Or are you just bored since you’re not invited to the party? Watch your pockets!” Chili Pepper teases.

“What… You talking to me? I have no time to entertain you, Chili. But I wasn’t joking and we have to run. Well, it matters not to me whether you run or no because I’ve warned you.” Devil continues running.

Red and Chili Pepper shrugged it off at first but then the darkness does come closer to their map, so they had to run too. Soon, they’ve caught up to Devil who was resting on Chapter 2’s map.

“Seems like the darkness ends there.” After observing from a distance, it can be seen that the darkness indeed didn’t reach out to Chapter 2 maps.

Just as they finally caught their breath, the ground shakes once more.

“Again!?”

They started running once more towards Chapter 1’s map. They reached the map on time to watch the whole Chapter 2 maps crumbled, it was just fine seconds ago...

A low wail can be heard as if calling for help. Luckily it was still at Chapter 1’s map, so the three decided to follow the wailing. They’re greeted with the sight of Kumiho cookie in her fox form, tired out.

“Hey, Kumiho! What’s wrong??” Red Pepper asks worriedly.

“Get to… Central town… fast…” Kumiho cookie says with difficulty having no energy to even lift her head.

“Devil, you’ve been saving up some Spectral Jellies right? I know you do. Then fly us to Central town quick, it isn’t that far anyway.” Chili says smirking.

“No way! If it isn’t that far then you guys can run while carrying Kumiho! No one orders me around!” Devil was actually planning to do that already but looking at Chili's expression… he doesn’t feel like it.

Suddenly a soft and gentle humming can be heard coming towards them. The familiarity of the voice makes Devil tenses up and nervous all of a sudden. He has a bad feeling about this.

“Oh dearie, what happened here?” Angel cookie shows up to the sight of Kumiho still laying down helplessly.

“What are you doing here?? What do you need?” Devil doesn’t want Angel to be in such places that can be dangerous considering what had happened with the other maps.

“What do you mean by that? I came to visit you of course! I was just from the party and didn’t see you there, you probably forgot about it. I’ve been waiting for you…” Angel pouts.

“You came right on time! Well, as you can see Angel, Kumiho is tired out and she needs to get to Central Town ASAP. I thought it would be faster and safer for Devil to fly us there since he has saved up enough souls but he is stubborn, you see….” Chili says acting helpless but secretly eyeing Angel's wallet.

“Oh no! That is bad! Devil! What do we do now…”

“I’m sure now that you’re here, he would help us out. Right, Devil?” Chili Pepper gets closer to Devil and whispers something else to him, “I heard that she has been saving up to buy you something. What would happen if she lost all of her savings hm~ I’m the best at my craft!”

Devil glares at Chili, “Fine! BUT! Only Kumiho. Also, stop bothering me! Keep this up and I’m leaving!”

“Aww! C'mon! What about us? Are you just going to leave your girlfriend here?” Chili complains while Red Pepper has only been staying quiet, letting Chili do what she must, it’s working anyways as long as she causes no harm.

Devil cookie looks at Chili with an indifferent expression, “The both of you can run and Angel can fly, so why bother? You better not cross my path!”

Only then did Angel cookie came to a realization, “Oh yeah! I can fly! I only need to enter bonus time, then it’s fine for me to carry some of you too! Everything will be alright!”

“Fantastic! Kumiho and I will fly with you in case your bonus time end while my bro can go with Devil.”

“Great idea! Let’s fly away like birds!” Angel doesn’t give much thought to it as it is plausible for her to carry the female cookie while Devil carries the male cookie.

Devil saw that Chili has some hidden intention, “No! Fine! All of you will fly with me! Including Angel!” After listening to what Chili said then he realized it could be dangerous if Angel's bonus time ended somewhere dangerous.

“But… Wouldn’t it be heavy for you? I’m afraid, this will be a little hard!” Angel is concerned about her boyfriend.

“No matter! Just hop on quickly!” Devil looks away while Chili smiles in victory. They were about to continue the debate if not for Kumiho's whimpering as a warning.

They were near the Central town already after a few minutes of flying, with Devil transforming into giant flying demon head and Angel who supports him on his back from time to time when he’s running out of Spectral Jellies.

Out of nowhere, they felt an ominous gaze looking at them, withing seconds, Angel was shot down by an arrow coated with darkness. Everyone immediately went only alert and fly down quickly to where Angel had fallen. It seems like they’re out of the enemy’s sight down here so they hurried to look at Angel’s condition.

Devil saw that the arrow that had shot Angel caused her health to keep on depleting, it may continue until she runs out of health. The moment he was about to pull the arrow out from the hurting Angel, he was stopped by Red Pepper.

“Don’t touch that arrow, it may affect you too! It’s better if it stays with Angel while we quickly bring her and Kumiho back in case she couldn’t hold on anymore!” Red Pepper studies the arrow and thinks rationally about what should be done.

Devil snapped at him, “You can’t stop me! You’re telling me to just stay put and watch her dying!?”

“That’s not what I meant, Devil! Calm down!”

“This isn’t something I can be calm about!” Devil chokes up as he feels hot tears just flow out of his eyes, making them blurry.

“Devil… Calm down. Red Pepper is right. Believe in the power of love!” Angel says weakly as her health reached a dangerous point.

Devil saw that Angel’s health is nearing zero, “Shut up, you! Don’t take his side! You’re dying and yet you’re wasting your breath on him!? You may be an Angel but you’re still a cookie! You can still die considering how brittle we are!”

“Devil… Look at me…” Angel called out for him.

“For what? Your last word? I am not gonna have any of those! I don’t need this! You need to stay alive!” Devil has been looking down, unable to bear looking at Angel’s health bar with his watery eyes.

Chili Pepper sighs, “Although it was fun to see Devil in this state, this is way too dramatic already. Devil, look at Angel’s condition properly.”

Devil is not in the mood to pick a fight with Chili, especially in front of Angel. Devil slowly looks up to meet with Angel’s smile, beaming at him.

Devil is stupefied and started gapping like a fish, “I-... You-… Wha-… How…”

Chili Pepper can’t stop laughing, Red Pepper can’t help but smile tiredly too while Angel giggles lightly.

“Have you forgotten that my pet has the ability to revive?”

Devil is so embarrassed that he forgot about basic things like that. With his face as red as ever, he went to embrace Angel, “I thought I would lose you forever… Don’t scare me like that idiot…”

Everyone was shocked by Devil’s action and are in no mood to bully him anymore. They only got back to reality when Kumiho, who has been sleeping from tiredness stirs awake and ran to the direction of the Central town.

When Kumiho saw the cookie she was looking for, she immediately pounces on that cookie in her ~~human~~ cookie form.

Knight yelped in surprise, “Whoa! What! Kumiho?”

Kumiho doesn’t dilly-dally and got straight to the point, “She- Sea Fairy mentioned your name before I lost contact of her. I can’t feel her presence at all now, something must’ve happened to her! If she mentioned your name, it means that she knows you and regards you as trustworthy, please save her! Go to City of Wizard and find Moonlight! See if Sea Fairy is there and if something had happened to her! Even if she isn’t there, ask Moonlight to help! You’re in the elite Knight class, aren’t you? I beg you… Please save her…”

Kumiho talks to fast that Knight has to process all that information for a while. He was about to ask if Kumiho knows anything about the Fire Spirit but he saw that 4 cookies are running out from where Kumiho ran out from. They shouldn’t discuss the legendary cookies in front of them.

“I got it. I’ll go to City of Wizard.” Knight nods firmly to Kumiho.

“Knight? What are you doing here? In case you want to do some running on this map, I’m telling you that you can’t do that at the moment. The darkness from Chapter 4 swallows up Chapter 3 maps and Chapter 2 maps are all in ruin.” Red Pepper explains the situation of the map in detail.

“Chapter 1 maps aren’t safe too, Angel was shot by a weird arrow. The arrow is completely wrapped with darkness and it continuously takes down your health.” Devil was reminded by what had just happened to Angel.

“Angel was shot?” Knight looks worriedly at Angel.

“The arrow takes up your health until a certain point before it disappears. In my case, since I have lower health, it took up all my health until it dropped to zero. Luckily my pet can revive me, or else…” Angel reaches out to hold Devil’s hand.

Knight looks at their interaction and envies them, but he keeps his feelings in check, he has work to do, “Are you still feeling hurt? I think it’s better if you go to Milk to make sure you’re fully healed.”

“Regarding this incident…I have a personal opinion about it.” Chili Pepper said with her usual evil looking face.

Red Pepper looks warily at his sister, fearing she has some malice intention to one of the Knight class’ members. Knight feels the same too considering what kind of person Chili Pepper is, but he has heard that she can think clearly and accurately in critical conditions, so he let her continue to state her opinion. To be honest, Chili needs no approval to continue what she’s going to say, she’s going to say whatever she wants anyway.

“I think that the darkness which is used to attack us has another meaning to it. I’m just saying that maybe its real purpose isn’t only to physically harm us, maybe it will change something within us which will be to enemy’s advantage later on.”

Knight thinks that it is a possibility too so he told her to tell it to the other Knight class members when they take Angel to Milk to be healed. While Knight excuses himself to go to City of Wizard after he told them that the Knight class cookies might still be in the Ceremony Hall.

**City of Wizard**

Just as Knight entered the first map, he was greeted by Wizard cookie.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Prophet had foreseen what will happen and thus we are well prepared for it. Are you prepared? I will guide you directly to your destination.”

Knight is confused by what Wizard is saying but follow him nonetheless. With a swing of Wizard's wand, they’ve arrived at the second last map and are met with Alchemist who is busy with something.

“What are you doing?” Knight asks curiously.

“I see that you’re finally here. What am I doing? Pay attention to what I’m doing! I’m making a potion that can relieve pain, you cookies will need that later on according to Prophet. Now shush! Even a tiny mistake can compromise the outcome! I won’t make a mistake!” Alchemist doesn’t look up from whatever she was doing. She adds something to the mixture and it changes its color.

“It worked! It is finally completed! I completed this an hour earlier than what Prophet has predicted, doesn’t that mean I’m a real genius? Anyway, Wizard! Let’s go to town to set up our stand to sell this now!” Alchemist says excitedly to which Wizard looks with envy.

Knight frowns, “A lot of cookies may need it and you’re selling it?”

Alchemist clicks her tongue, “Do you know how much ingredients were wasted to complete this? If I just give it out randomly since Prophet can’t see who will be needing this, then won’t I be losing a lot? Stocks will keep on depleting while demand will keep on increasing and I will waste a lot of ingredients yet earn nothing from it. We are not noble like you knights.”

Knight was dumbfounded for a while before thinking for a solution, “Then… Sell it to the Knight class. As long as it affects the safety of cookies, us knights are willing to do anything. They will surely buy all of it and will even offer to search and pay for the ingredients, how does that sound to you?’

Alchemist thinks for a while before agreeing.

Wizard coughs, “It’s settled then, we’ll leave right now, can’t you see I’m busy? Knight, you can enter that last map by yourself, what you seek is in there. It used to be ‘her’ room, don’t be too surprised with what has happened to it. I will prepare a magic circle here to teleport you back to Central town when you’re done.”

Wizard quickly teleports Alchemist and himself to the town, leaving Knight on his own to enter the last map.

When Knight entered the map, he was greeted with a large room that has been wrecked so badly. It wasn’t until he reached three-quarters of the map hat he saw a figure near the end of the map. He runs to the figure and saw that it is Sea Fairy, frozen.

It took all of Knight to calm himself down. After some time, he ha finally cooled his head and decided to look around more carefully this time to see if he can make out something of the situation.

Looking at how wrecked the map is, he guessed that a battle must’ve happened. There are torn pieces of cloth, ice covering almost the whole wall and floor, some thin holes that penetrated through the ice walls and some burnt marks here and there, there are also traces of darkness. It is so obvious which cookies are involved in the battle. But the question is, why? What makes 5 legendary cookies fight? Seeing at Sea Fairy’s state, it must have meant that she lost the battle, is that why her altar cracked? Then what happened to the other 4 legendary cookies? Why the altars of three of them are gone? Why only Dark Enchantress’ altar remained even though she was involved in the battle?

Knight feels that it was enough information he got from the map and decided to go back to town. He stares at the burnt mark on the ground for some time before he left to the magic circle with a strong desire. He will tell the other knights about what had happened and about the legendary cookies, no point in hiding them anymore, it has gotten so big that every cookie would know about it eventually.

What Knight didn’t realize was that he has spent a day there and another problem has arisen in Central Town.


	6. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a long chapter ^^  
> To deal with writer block, I decided to just explain a whole situation briefly.

**Central Town after Knight left to City of Wizard**

“There you go, you should be completely fine now.” Milk cookie says after he healed Angel cookie.

“Thank you. What about Kumiho?”

“She’s fine now. She was just tired out, what happened?” Milk can’t suppress his curiosity. It is normal for cookies to run through maps when they’re bored but no cookies have ever run until their health falls to a dangerous point to make them passed out.

“She was already like that when we found her. She asked us to bring her to the town quickly.” Red Pepper explains.

“When we were already near the town, she woke up and ran to Knight cookie. They exchanged some words before Knight told us to go here while he went to City of Wizard.” Angel cookie adds.

“City of Wizard?” White Choco came in.

“Yes. Also, Chili, isn’t there something Knight told you to tell them?” Devil cookie looks bored.

“Right! This is just my speculation but there is another meaning to the darkness than to attack us.” Chili Pepper says lightly.

The knights look at each other and frown, “Anyway, it’s not safe to return to your respective houses in the Escape from Oven map, so we’ve prepared some rooms here for the four of you to stay while we investigate about the darkness thing.”

The four cookies bid their goodbye to the knights and another knock came from the door.

The door opened to Wizard and Alchemist cookie.

“Long story short. Prophet predicted that a lot of you cookies will need a pain-relieving potion. I made the potion and intended to sell it. Knight found out about it and told me to sell it to you knights. Oh, he also said that you knights will be paying for the ingredients and all.” Alchemist let herself in and start briefing them.

The knights look at each other. The one who told them to sell it here isn’t here so can they be trusted? But both the name “Prophet” and “Knight” are in it, the both of them are trustworthy cookies.

“Give us a day to think about it.” Although with them having the House Raspberry, House Choco, Leek and Jujube clan backing them, it isn’t wise to buy something that can’t be trusted for a situation that may not come.

“Alright. We’ll give you lots a day to think about it, it’s a big bargain after all. We’ll be back tomorrow, that’s when you will need them.” With that, both Alchemist and Wizard disappeared into thin air, leaving the knights curious and nervous about what may come tomorrow for them to be needing potion that can relieve pain.

**The next day**

“Hey, Angel! Are you done yet?” Devil knocks on Angel’s door. The four of them decided to walk around the town today. (Kumiho is still in… Hospital? Recovery room?)

They’ve been waiting for Angel cookie for a while now and got no response at all.

Devil frowns at Chili, “You didn’t steal anything from her didn’t you?”

“What?? No way! The thing back at the map was just an empty threat! I can’t get close to her because she has magnetic aura, I would only lose more than gain anything from it!” Chili feels wronged.

After half an hour or so without any response, they had to barge into the room as they started to worry that something may have happened to Angel.

Reality lives up to their worries, they found Angel cookie laying on the ground motionless. Her face shows complexion, it seems like she is in a lot of pain. Suddenly, she started squirming while embracing herself like her whole body is hurting. The three of them do not know how to help her in this situation, they feel helpless. Angel cookie started screaming before her body is engulfed by a mixture of light and darkness, it’s as if they are competing with each other. Fortunately, the light won and Angel cookie reappeared back but with some changes in her form. (Voice of Virtue) (From now on, when it says “transformed”, it means that they will look like their costumes in the game. I only include the epic costumes and above and as for cookies with 2 or more costumes that are epic or above, it will be described a little to know which is which.)

“A-Angel…?” The three of them are stunned.

“I feel… powerful… Just some time ago I felt pain throughout my whole body like it’s ripping me apart. What… happened?” Angel cookie seems confused too and her voice oddly sounds healing.

“Does it have something to do with the darkness yesterday?” Devil cookie speculates.

“Could this be what you meant by the true purpose of the darkness? To give us more power?” Red Pepper looks at his sis.

“Who knows. Are we going to report this to those elites or no?” Chili shrugs.

Angel cookie is afraid that her changes could be a bad thing and thinks that the knights should know about this and maybe run a check on her.

By the time they arrived at the knight class' division, it was bustling with cookies. After asking around for a while, they found out that a lot of cookies had nightmares and woke up in the same situation as Angel cookie.

The knights are at loss of what to do, this is the first time that it happened. Also, they are short on about half of the members because Knight went missing again, Leek is with the fighter class doing who-knows-what while Milk and the whole Choco house received the nightmare last night.

Knowing that a lot of cookies still aren’t able to overcome the pain and transform, the knights decided to quickly buy out the potions Alchemist tried to sell them the other day and distributed them around. What was more shocking was that Alchemist and Wizard also had the nightmare and were the first to use the option. They’ve transformed and got stronger and somehow more… evil? They doubled the price of the potions after they experienced the effectiveness. Luckily money isn’t a big problem for the knights as they have some powerful houses backing them up, if there weren’t, they would each have to sell one kidney if they had any.

Knight cookie returned by walking at a slow pace, lost in thought, just to see many cookies panicking and some of the cookies now look quite different than how he remembered them. Knight immediately returned to his fellow knight friends to inquire about the situation.

Raspberry nearly exploded when he saw Knight returned without any clue after running off on his own. Not to mention he came back when the town's situation is a mess, so everyone is quite stressed over it. Pistachio calmly explains the situation to Knight.

Knight analyzes the situation, “Now that I think about it… Why are all of the reported victims from the nightmare are followers of Moonlight and Dark Enchantress? Coincidence?” ever since he met Fire Spirit, he paid more attention to the factions.

What Knight said has successfully drawn everyone’s attention. Raspberry calmed down and asked, “Then what about Angel cookie? She came earlier and she has already transformed.”

Knight ponders for a moment, “Did she say that she had nightmares?”

“We can’t say for sure, I’ll go and ask her now.” Pistachio gets up from her seat and walks to where Angel cookie had said she stayed.

The room is now in awkward silence.

“Where are the others?” Knight tries to strike up a conversation.

“The entire house Choco and Milk had nightmares and as for Leek, where else could he be besides being with the fighter class?” Raspberry answers rather rudely.

Knight raises an eyebrow and looks at Ninja (who is everywhere), questioning what causes Raspberry to be in such a sour mood. He knows that Raspberry doesn’t have a good temper and a big incident happened too but that shouldn’t have made Raspberry to be this sour.

“Rose…?” Ninja shrugs and says with disinterest.

Right. Of course, it must have something to do with Rose. Either he’s sulking that he can’t meet up with Rose due to this incident or something along the line.

“Rose and I are still good, no need for your concern! I’m just upset at you! You surely know something but you’re not telling us! It must be an important clue to this incident right!?” Raspberry snapped.

Knight was baffled for a moment before apologizing and promised that he will tell them everything when all of the knights gather.

It was quickly granted as Pistachio soon came back confirming Angel’s statement and at the same time Milk, White Choco, and Dark Choco are awake and have transformed.

“Angel said that she didn’t have any nightmare, she just woke up in pain.” Pistachio says calmly while thinking about what could be the cause.

“… How are you feeling White and Dark?” Knight seems to have a little insight into what’s going on.

“We had a nightmare, all of us, last night. Mint was the first to be awoken, he told us that I was engulfed by the light while dark was engulfed by the dark. We look different and stronger, but I’m not sure if it’s a good thing.” White Choco frowns.

“Dark sure looks a lot younger. Is it because of the darkness?” Milk asks curiously.

“Everyone looks different after the transformation and that includes you too, Milk.” Pistachio deadpanned.

“Get to work. Find out how many cookies haven’t wake up and distributed the pain relief potions around. We also need to find out the cause and consequences of this incident, but before that, I think Knight needs to tell us something.” Raspberry glares at Knight and the other cookies turn to look at Knight.

Right on time Leek shows up with the fighter class, “I was told to bring them along, what’s up? Does it have something to do with this incident happening?”

Knight nods, “More cookiepower (manpower) is better. Also, I may need help from General Jujube, Peach, and Plum.”

Knight started talking about how he met with Fire Spirit, but this time he didn’t conceal the legendary cookies’ identities. Everyone looks confused and uncertain at first but by the end of the story, they have a tense expression and a little disbelief.

“Unbelievable. The legendary cookies have been so close to us all along?? Also! Sea Fairy is dead already!?” Leek is still in disbelief.

“Yeah! And what’s more, you are engaged to one of them?!” White Choco says with a little teasing.

“So, how is it related to this incident?” Raspberry asks to the point.

“I was thinking that maybe it has something to do with the incident happening with the legendary cookies too. Or else why were the cookies having nightmares are all from Dark Enchantress’ and Moonlight’s faction. As for Angel cookie, remember that she was shot by an arrow coated with darkness? Maybe it was by Wind Archer.”

“Fire Spirit…?” Dark Choco questions.

“I don’t know…” Knight looks down.

“So what’s our next step?” Milk hurriedly change the topic.

“We need to know what had happened to the legendary cookies first and to do that we need to be able to contact at least one of them. The only legendary cookies left are Millennial Tree, Ananas Dragon, and Pitaya Dragon. Millennial Tree may be out of the question as we need to go through Wind Archer to meet him but something had happened to Wind Archer so we can’t. The only way is to persuade the closest believer of Ananas Dragon, Mango cookie or Pitaya Dragon, Peppermint cookie to bring us to meet them as they are in Dragon World.”

“Peppermint is still unconscious.” Ninja appears out of nowhere.

“Which is why you need my help to persuade Mango?” General Jujube asks to which Knight nods firmly. They waste no time and go to the fruits' residence at once.

They came knocking on Mango’s door and have Mango a dough-attack for the elites to come to visit him. The cookies dispatched to visit Mango were Knight, General Jujube, Leek, Peach, and Plum. The rest busy themselves patrolling around the town while some visit some maps to check the condition and see if any cookies need to be rescued.

They told what had happened to Mango. With the situation going on right now this disclosed information shouldn’t be kept in secret, especially if they want to find the truth behind it and the solution. But it also shouldn’t be spread around as to not spread the panic like wildfire as well.

Mango refused to say anything about it so they can only go back empty-handed but they will come back again the next day to convince Mango and will continue to do so until Mango gives in. Pretty cheap trick for the elites.

Day by day, they never failed to come to visit Mango to convince him. It attracted a lot of attention especially from the fruits cookies as all fruit-flavored cookies live on the same block.

“Hm? What’s up with them keep coming here?” Pomegranate questions to the cookies near her.

“Who knows. Hmm.. Where is that charger..” Orange doesn’t pay Pomegranate’s question much mind and is keener on searching for the ‘charger’. Another voice can be heard from a distance, “Don’t bother me.”

Just as Orange was about to chase after her childhood best friend, Lime invites her to play balls, in which Orange readily agrees to and flee with Lime immediately.

Pomegranate’s question wasn’t answered yet and she looks at the other cookie who is near her who maybe knows the answer.

“How was Whipped Cream cookie made? He was WHIPPED! Haha!!” Avocado answers her own joke and laughs at it.

“…” Pomegranate thinks that asking Avocado the question won’t help it so she just defeatedly walk back without knowing the reason for the elite’s visit.

After begging and begging, Mango finally gives in as he doesn’t have the heart to see the proud elites kneel before him, requesting for an almost impossible thing. But the future of cookies are in line, the nightmare and darkness have spread a wider range too, so this ought to be done.

Mango sighs, “This will probably annoy him but, it has to be done right…? Hop on the canoe. I’ll take you there!”

They quickly get on the canoe and was taken to the vast ocean, they can’t see what’s up ahead, it’s completely wide open sea. Until, fogs started forming around them when they went past a certain formation of small islands, and from there, they entered a whole different world, literally.

**Dragon World**

There are dragons flying around, but their powers are not even a quarter of Ananas or Pitaya. It is obvious who the leader of these dragons are. Before they knew it, they’ve arrived at the largest island located in the center. “Welcome to our beautiful archipelago! Our seas are the cleanest in the world! Ask me anything about our islands! Also, please be mindful of what you do or say to not irritate Ananas Dragon.” Mango cheered.

The other cookies are still finding it hard to believe that it was just a 15 minutes trip to get to this world. Like a fish fresh out of the water, they gapped at everything. There are a lot of fruits on the island and the surrounding views are all green, it gives off a strong tropical vibe. Really refreshing, it’s like a vacation.

They are taken to Ananas Dragon’s chamber. Mango was the first to enters, he seems nervous to disturb the almighty dragon.

The door opens to Ananas sweetly feeding Pitaya some grapes. It’s quite easy to know who is who by looking at the arrogant air around Ananas. They didn’t seem startled when the cookies entered the room.

Pitaya gets up from his position before (laying on Ananas), “They really did come. Took you long enough, we’ve been waiting.”

The cookies seem bewildered that the dragons knew they were coming. Ananas puts some grapes into his mouth and licks his lip before stepping up and showing off his arrogance aura, “Kneel before me. KNEEL! You call that a greeting? Bow. Deeper. Hrrrmph…! Mere cookies. Be honored that you stand in my presence. Have you brought offerings for me?” All cookies tremble in fear.

After all the cookies kneel then he shows a satisfied smirk, “The darkness in the cookie world is so strong that we can feel it from here. Something must be up with the other legendary cookies and we figured that you cookies may come here to get some help from us. I am the most knowledgeable of all Dragons!”

The cookies are shocked and showing some excitement. But Pitaya dropped the bomb before they can get too excited, “Coming here probably wasss the best choice you got, but unfortunately, we do not have the answer you ssseek.”

Ananas chuckles and holds Pitaya firmly in his embrace, “The one you should be looking for is Millennial Tree, that old man knows everything. We know you cookies think you can’t reach him because something has happened to Wind Archer, but there is another way. Which is why coming to us was partially the right choice, at least you got to know how to meet with that old man.”

“How??” Knight bravely asks, he wants to know what has happened to the legendary cookies, he needs to know Fire Spirit’s situation.

Ananas smirks arrogantly, “Why you should’ve asked your fellow cookies, Herb cookie. He didn’t tell you? Not even when the lives of you cookies are on the line? More like, you guys didn’t even think to search for him? Hahaha!”

“I appreciate your bravery to asssk boldly to this arrogant cookie (which is my lover) who is not on the lissst of my favorite dragonsss… (But again, my lover) But I’ve been meaning to ask this, that pet of yours is curiousssly familiar… where did you get it?” Pitaya eyes Knight’s pet curiously.

Knight immediately sweats a bucket and doesn’t know what to say, he may lose his life before even finding out the truth about Fire Spirit if he tells the truth here.

Ananas looks at Knight’s pet who is now hiding behind Knight due to fear and stands up in alarm, “That’s the small part of Pitaya’s tail! So you were the one who cut it! You dare touched him before me!? And remember, ALL parts of him are MINE!! I’ll have you give that to me!”

While Pitaya only blankly stare at them going at it, “My tail’sss gone? Oh, didn’t notice.”

Knight would if he could but cookies can only have one pet their whole life. The bonds between cookies and their pets are stronger than you think, they’re basically inseparable even more than a clingy lover. If one dies, the other may die too, but together they’re undefeatable.

Ananas steps up, trying to rob Dragon's Tail (Knight’s pet) away but was suddenly attacked by a black fireball. The remaining cookies who were scared of what Ananas might do to Knight look outside and found that the dragon world is under attack. Some darkness can be seen lurking around in the corner, started to surround the whole world in darkness. Two cookies can be seen floating, they’re even more concentrated in darkness. Those cookies are Dark Enchantress and someone whom Knight thought would take a while to see him again, yes, Fire Spirit.

But Fire Spirit looks different. He lost his cheerful and playful expression leaving only expression of one’s in agony or indifferent, they’re no in between. He has lost his red color which basically symbolized him, he is now wrapped in black and not his usual fire red, but blood red. Knight can only conclude that Fire Spirit has “transformed” and it may have something to do with what had happened.

Knight believes that it was Fire Spirit who has saved him from Ananas before so he looks at Fire Spirit way, longing for him. Even though he has transformed and looks different, he is still Fire Spirit inside after all, Knight has fallen for him beyond no return. But Fire Spirit doesn’t even spare him a glance and started attacking the island they’re at.

“What the hell! I was sure we were safe here because no one can get into the Dragon World but who would’ve thought that they would use that disgraceful half-dragon to get here!?” Ananas has quickly forgotten about Knight as there are even stronger enemies ahead. He knows that Fire Spirit stole Pitaya’s red bead and he knows that he can’t take it back anymore too so he’s even more pissed at Fire Spirit.

Knight heard Ananas Dragon’s remark on Fire Spirit and can’t help but to feel sad and angry at it. But of course, the situation right now isn’t suited for an internal fight.

The cookies started running, defending, and attacking at the same time which leads to an even more chaotic situation. As a result, most cookies were hit by the darkness. Peach and Plum were cornered and hit, General Jujube was hit for protecting Leek, while Ninja… he was using his stealth skill but the darkness is going in a random direction, so when he was careless, he was hit. The one hit by the darkness fell into unconsciousness almost immediately.

Leek cookie is in panic and frantically gets up from underneath Jujube as that was how Jujube protected him. Filled with guilt, he tries so hard to defend both him and Jujube from the further harassment of the darkness. Knight helps to defend Plum and Peach while Mango brings Ninja to a more remote area until it’s safe. Ananas and Pitaya exhaust themselves protecting the whole island and inhabitants as well as fighting back. Fire Spirit black fire contains darkness, he was the one who threw it around randomly and continuously harassing them while Dark Enchantress focuses more on covering the whole Dragon World in darkness.

“This isn’t good, we won’t be able to hold on for long! The darkness has reached this island and this stupid black fireball won’t stop coming! I’ll open up a portal, you cookies go in quickly! I don’t want to be responsible for your death here!” Ananas calls out.

The cookies look unsure at first but they know they have to escape. The one thing bringing them down is that they have to bring the unconscious cookie along with them too while still protecting them.

Leek was already tired out from running, defending, attacking while carrying Jujube, so when he was distracted by the portal which is quite far away from him, Dark Enchantress started attacking him first.

When everyone including Leek realized that, it was already too late, the gripper was already right in front of Leek. Leek thought that would surely be the end of him and shuts his eyes tight. Before anyone can even scream out his name, he felt his body being carried away directly to the direction of the portal.

Leek opens his eyes widely to see younger General Jujube, he blushes a little, “Jujube! You’ve transformed?!” General Jujube just gives a small ‘hm’, still focusing on escaping.

Not only General Jujube who transformed, Ninja, Plum, and Peach followed. Although they have greater power now, they know that they still need to escape as the dragon world will fall to crumble soon.

Jujube carries Leek to the portal directly first, Peach, Plum, and Ninja follow suit. Mango was about to enter when he saw Knight looks at Fire Spirit with a complicated expression, he looks reluctant to leave.

“Knight! Let’s go!” Mango ushers and pulls Knight into the portal with him.

Ananas and Pitaya never planned to escape. After all, this was their world, they can’t bear to let it be destroyed easily. Even though it’s destroyed, dying in the place you love in your beloved’s arm is the best outcome to have. But before Ananas could close the portal completely, Pitaya pushed him inside.

**Cookie World**

Ananas was already in the cookie world when he realized what had just happened, with a difficulty, he choked out “Why…” Pitaya did not even look back at him when he pushed him in, but Ananas could still see a satisfied smile on his face after he pushed him. Ananas is bewildered, why did Pitaya do that…

After going through the portal, they ended up in the Ceremony Hall. The cookies were wondering why is Ananas here and is looking devasted, and where is Pitaya if Ananas is here? Right then, both Ananas Dragon’s and Pitaya Dragon’s altar cracked into half. They don’t know about Pitaya (and is worried for him of course) but Ananas is here alive with just some wounds, so why did his altar crack too?

Looking at the cookies confused expression, Ananas knows as one of the legendary cookies, he should just idly sit around and mourning for his loss, “It’s because the Dragon World is destroyed. If the cookie died, like Sea Fairy, the map and altar will be broken down too. If the map is destroyed, only the altar will be affected. However the altar doesn’t affect us, it’s just our connection to reach this place.”

“So Pitaya Dragon may still be alright right…?” Knight is unsure whether he should ask this question.

Ananas looks at him sharply and laughs bitterly, “Who knows? The world there is already destroyed with him in it, what do you think?”

The cookies held their breath and look down in mourning.

“No time to mourn. You.” Ananas points at Knight, “What’s your relationship with Fire Spirit?”

Knight looks surprised but continues to pursue his lip.

“Do you think I’m blind? I saw how sour you looked when I called him “disgraceful half-dragon”, also he may be tricking everyone but he ain’t deceiving my eyes, I saw clearly how he purposely hit the fighter class cookies with slightly less power while randomly throwing his fireball as well as how he was careful to not hit you. The first and second points may just be a coincidence, but the third point? Look around you, no one is unscathed except you. He didn’t hit near you at all, you’d be lying if you say you have nothing to do with him.” Ananas explains in annoyance.

Knight can’t seem to find the right word, “I… To me, he’s like Pitaya Dragon to you…” Hearing that, Ananas widens his eyes at first then shows a sour smile, “You got guts.”

Only Mango cookie is oblivious to what’s happening and doesn’t understand their relationship, “So, where are we going now?”

Everyone looks at Mango and secretly thank him for making them realized their true goal back.

“You only need to tell Herb what had happened to show how serious the situation is right now. Only Knight will go.” Ananas commands and no cookies dare defy him, they can only agree and let Knight go on his own while they go to the town to tend the hurt cookies.


	7. The Truth Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I know it's been a while, I actually had written this chapter a month ago but didn't get the chance to post it because I haven't checked the grammars (I only have the thing to check grammar on my laptop and my laptop isn't cooperating :/)  
> Another reason is that Ive been constantly changing this story because of the game's update. Another thing is that I started making webtoon from now on, so got busy drawing and writing another fanfiction for other fandom.

Knight wastes no time to dash to Herb’s residence on his horse. Herb was surprised to find Knight by his door and quickly let Knight in to listen to what he has to say. After listening to Knight’s story and request, he seems reluctant at first, but after thinking about the seriousness of the situation for a while, he agreed, he knows that cookies like Knight are especially honest.

Herb brings Knight to his small botany garden he takes care of his own. Although it’s just in a small greenhouse, from inside, it looks like a forest.

Knight follows Herb’s footsteps. When Herb takes a turn to the left, he turns left, when Herb turns right, he turns right. After walking around in the small greenhouse for 15 minutes in a specific pattern, Herb finally stops. 

“Only one cookie can enter at a time, you go ahead, I’ll wait right here.” Herb steps away to show Knight a door before him which wasn’t there before.

Knight suddenly tenses up from his nervousness knowing he will soon find out the truth behind everything. He looks back at Herb who nods at him. He turns the doorknob and opens the door slowly, from inside, a bright light swallows him up.

City of Millennial Tree

When he opens his eyes, all he sees are greenery. “Welcome. I’ve prepared a spot for you. You’re here for the truth, aren’t you? I’ll tell you.”

Knight turns around and found Millennial Tree standing behind him with the winds elegantly caresses him. Knight cuts to the chase impatiently, “What happened?”

“I assume you know about the trials and how they work?” Knight nods. “Good. Close your eyes and listen to the leaves… Listen to the whispering of the forest.” With a swing of his arm, a bright green light pillar falls onto Knight.

Knight opens his eyes and finds himself in Clocktower Roof, difference is that it’s not destroyed. Moonlight Cookie is standing in the middle with Sea Fairy Cookie not too far away from her. Knight was on alert at first but then realized that he is invisible to them, it’s like only his consciousness is brought back to the past to see what had happened.

Moonlight started chanting something while closing her eyes. A crescent-shaped moon appeared from underneath her, lifting her with some glowing stars rotating her. At the same time, two other vision entered Knight’s consciousness, it’s where Fire Spirit and Wind Archer was at. It seems like this is the start of the trial.

Knight saw how Sea Fairy looks at Moonlight in awe and longing, he looks at Fire Spirit the same way too. Just after a few moments of peace, Moonlight was under attack by Dark Enchantress. Dark Enchantress teleported to where Moonlight was at grabbed her with her gripper. Sea Fairy was alarmed and quickly counter attack Dark Enchantress, attempting to get Moonlight back. 

But alas, Moonlight was already invaded by the darkness when she let her guard down for the trial. She transformed into a really different cookie. She lost her blue color to be replaced with blood red, she lost her gentle smile to a playful smirk. After the transformation of Moonlight, Fire Spirit and Wind Archer started groaning in pain before they too transformed from the darkness. Their transformation distracted Sea Fairy from the fight and Dark Enchantress wasted no time to seize that chance and dealt the final blow to Sea Fairy.

They are actually on par with each other in terms of power but Dark Enchantress has less energy than her, so Dark Enchantress didn’t continue to kill De Fairy but plan to flee away soon. Sea Fairy quickly got up but didn’t continue attacking, she knew she wouldn’t be able to win the fight. Sea Fairy trembled greatly as she called out to Moonlight before Dark Enchantress brings them all away. But before Moonlight could look back at her, Dark Enchantress had commanded them to return. Fire Spirit was behind them so Sea Fairy used the last ounce of her strength before she’s frozen from heartbroken to call out to Fire Spirit.

Fire Spirit looks back at her lazily and Sea Fairy throws a ring to him. He caught the ring and look at it, but the color or the sugar crystal on the ring is too bright to his liking and it feels too hot, so he uses his black flame to turn the sugar crystal to black before tossing it away. Sea Fairy saw all that and looks even more broken-hearted, who knows who she is feeling heartbroken for. But Knight knows that Sea Fairy was sympathizing with him.

Sea Fairy looks at their disappearing back longingly, both of her hands reached out to their direction, she dropped her sword and like that, she was frozen.

Knight saw that the ring tosses was the ring he got from Yogurt Cream and gave it to Fire Spirit. How did it end up with Sea Fairy? Also, Knight felt a pang in his heart when Fire Spirit tossed out the ring, the ring was meaningless to him…

But one thing is amiss, where is the ring now? It wasn’t there when Knight visited the Clocktower a few days ago, so where? Did someone take it? But, who?

As Knight pondered that question, he was dragged back to reality by Millennial Tree.

“Fate has brought another new meeting. Darkness is but a drop in the ocean of Time… The Darkness will soon be purified. The world shall bloom once again! I shall do what I must!” Millennial Tree says in determination and implies that he will join in the battle with the darkness.

Knight has a complicated feeling. On one hand, he is glad to have 2 legendary cookies on their side. But on the other hand, they are facing 4 legendary cookies and the other 2 legendary cookies were already… Also, if they will really fight against the darkness, it means that he would have to fight against Fire Spirit too, he really doesn’t want to hurt any cookies, especially Fire Spirit.

Millennial Tree understands how stormy is Knight feeling right now, “Worry not, this battle is only to wake them up, we don’t have to hurt anyone. As for how to wake them up, they need to be pushed to their limits to realize what they’re doing and evolve to a greater power. After waking Moonlight, Wind Archer, and Fire Spirit, dealing with Dark Enchantress’ amusing little plans will be easy.”

Analyzing Millennial’s word, some doubts arise, “How to push them to the limits to wake them up? What about Sea Fairy and Pitaya Dragon? Why didn’t you appear and stop them sooner…?”

Knight knows his questions passed the line already and lacked in respect but the Cookie World is now in a dire situation. If Millennial has stepped in right from the beginning, would it have turned out like this?

Millennial is dumbstruck and shamefully admits that it was due to his negligence that 3 legendary cookies fell into darkness. He couldn’t leave his world sooner because Wind Archer wasn’t there and Dark Enchantress's dark force has been watching his movement. But now that Knight has visited him, he might as well as reveal himself to Dark Enchantress already.

Knight and Millennial soon come to an agreement and decided to finally return to the Cookie world. Herb who has been waiting for Knight was shocked to the dough by the appearance of Millennial Tree.

They quickly meet up with Ananas Dragon and the others to discuss the plan. They decided to bring the transformed cookies to the battle with them too considering they have an increase in power. 

During the whole discussion, Leek wasn’t paying attention and kept on stealing glances at young General Jujube, General Jujube was listening to the plan attentively while casually caressing Leek’s hand gently, Plum and Peach low-key teasing each other’s transformed form, Ninja testing out his new skill by appearing here and there at a faster rate, the rest of the knights participate in the discussion seriously except Raspberry who looks a little clouded.

They took a small break from the discussion, it was already midnight and they’ve been busy throughout the whole day. Young General Jujube and Dark Choco were in the center of attention, while Knight and Pitaya go to Raspberry.

Raspberry saw the two cookies approaching him and guessed what they wanted to ask, “I want to transform too…”

Knight and Pistachio immediately understand the look Raspberry had when he looked at those who transformed, it was the look of envy.

“You know, you don’t have to transform to be stronger. Transforming isn’t always a good thing since it’s due to the darkness, there are some risks to be taken into an account.” Knight reassured.

Pistachio nodded her head in agreement, “Knight is right. As knights, not only our powers are measured, we need to be brave and confident too. True knights do not need to transform to get better but by training.”

Raspberry takes their words to heart and seemed to remember that Rose has said the same thing, he felt all better now.

They went back to the meeting room to discuss which cookie will go and which will stay to take care of the other cookies here. Every cookie is reluctant to stay as they want to get into action. Before Raspberry was about to give in and offered to stay, the sound of a horn can be heard. It came from the direction of the sea, they quickly go there to see what happened.

“Hey, General Jujube! You sure look young! I’ve heard from Peppermint about what had happened and we came to help!” Captain Ice shows up and shouted from her ship. Another voice can be heard, “Not ‘we’, just ya! I’m not staying here to look after cookies! Me go treasure hunt!” Captain Ice glared at the other, Pirate cookie, successfully shutting Pirate up, truly husband who fears wife.

“Captain Ice!? You’ve returned from your honeymoon trip around the Cookie World?” General Jujube is surprised to reunite back with his former partner who got married a year ago and left for a honeymoon since.

“Yeah, it was so troublesome keeping this man from stealing any treasure, I’m glad I made it back in time! Anyways, my crew and I will look after the town, you and the others can go to the battle at ease. If anything were to happen, just tell it to Peppermint, he has transformed and will be close by to the battle place and town, there’s also Sorbet Shark to help him.”

Captain Ice and her crew get on the land to discuss further plans together with the other cookies.

They finally compromised and left to retire for the night. Knight cookie didn’t return to his residence, he went to Escape From Oven map. He runs through the maps, and the broken chapter 2 map more carefully. When he reached the end of chapter 2 map safely, he saw that the next map in front of him, a chapter 3 map which is supposed to be covered in darkness, makes an opening for him to enter that doesn’t require him to be in contact with the darkness at all. Inside, he can see a certain figure with his back to him, like he’s been waiting for a long time. Knight nearly dropped everything and run to the cookie inside.

“Fiery…” It takes Knight’s everything just to hold himself back from reaching out to Fire Spirit.

“Is that how you call me…? I don’t remember who you are or anyone, even myself. But when I saw you… I just can’t bear to see you hurt. Who are you to me…” Fire Spirit looks back at Knight.

Knight saw Fire Spirit’s hand was playing around with a ring, it was the ring he gave him! So Fire Spirit took it! “I… That ring…”

Fire Spirit looks at the sentimental eyes Knight has when he is looking at the ring, “You’re Knight? My… lover…?”

“According to you, it’s fiancée…” Knight blushes recalling the time when Fire Spirit introduced him as his fiancée.

Fire Spirit stares at the ring and Knight expressionlessly, “They didn’t tell me anything about you. I apologize to have turned the crimson sugar crystal to black, it was too hot for me to handle, this color feels more calming and I can carry it everywhere now. I just had the feeling that it was something precious but if I took it directly from Sea Fairy, Dark Enchantress would get suspicious and may destroy it. That is why I tossed it first before coming back to retreat it sometime later if that’s what you meant to ask.”

“Is it okay for us to discuss here…?” Knight is relieved to meet Fire Spirit again and talk it out with him but after he heard the name ‘Dark Enchantress’, his heart feels uneasy, it’s as if just by saying the name will make the cookie appear out of nowhere.

“Although it has been swallowed by darkness, it’s still my domain, so don’t fret. Another thing I want to clarify is about Sea Fairy and Pitaya Dragon.” Fire Spirit says calmly but was unsure how to approach the next topic.

Hearing those two names caused anger, sadness, and disappointment to brew in Knight’s heart. Fire Spirit saw Knight’s bitter expression and quickly explains himself, “I couldn’t stop Sea Fairy or Dark Enchantress, my master, would think that I betrayed her and would probably kill me off on the spot. As for the thing today at the Dragon World, Dark Enchantress was testing my loyalty. She made Wind Archer returned to her base while watching Millennial Tree and asked Moonlight to invade cookies’ dream for them to transform from the darkness too while she herself accompanies me for my task to destroy Dragon World. I couldn’t defy her order, but I did successfully deceive her with Pitaya Dragon’s death. That’s right, Pitaya Dragon did die in front of Dark Enchantress, but before leaving, I’ve asked my pet to revive him. My pet has returned, so Pitaya should be alright now.”

Only then did Knight remember what Ananas told him about Fire Spirit’s attack, “You purposely has General Jujube, Peach, Plum, and Ninja transformed…? Why not everyone else too…?”

At that point, Fire Spirit knows that Knight wants to transform, “That is not so easy. Each cookie has a certain potential they can reach after transformation, if their potential is high, their percentage of transforming is higher. Potential here means the strength of your light energy or strength to take in dark energy. I’m sure you realized that the cookies who had nightmares are followers of Dark Enchantress and Moonlight, besides that there are some cookies like Angel and Peppermint who transformed due to direct contact with the darkness. They both succeeded because their light energy is powerful, they are full of positivity, if it were other cookies, who knew how they would’ve ended up. Amongst the cookie who transformed from the nightmare, there was Dark Choco who absorbed the darkness.”

“So that’s why… My potential isn’t high…” Knight bit his lip.

Fire Spirit comes forward to Knight and pushed him directly back to the previous map.

“??? Why!?” Knight was caught in surprise.

“Now that it’s all clear, leave. Don’t come back here until the battle started, you are an eye-sore.” Fire Spirit looks at him coldly.

“B-But! … Will you come back with me after…?” Knight isn’t sure what to say, he just wants to spend more time with his beloved. But alas, he was kicked out. Too bad all they talked about was serious stuff, fortunately, it was important information. But again, looking at the situation right now, it might be false information.

Fire Spirit cold smile will always be remembered by Knight, “Return with you? Don’t you see how different we are? I am a legendary, you’re just a mere rare cookie, not even an epic. So pathetic. Do you truly think you will win in the battle? Very well! Knight cookie, I challenge you to an individual battle in the fight to come. Until then.” Fire Spirit uses the darkness to close off the map and turn his back against Knight once more, leaving Knight alone.

Knight was dumbfounded and drowned in sadness for a while. He wept for a few minutes, thinking what caused Fire Spirit’s change of attitude. He can’t think of anything and decided to just go back and rest for the battle to come.


	8. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last draft I've written until. Take it all! Take all my money! (works) TvT  
> I've been constantly changing the plot according to the game updates, that is why I sometimes wait until the game updates first before continuing the story and change some part. (I had just insert Kiwi and I heard Kiwi is getting an epic costume, oh boi)  
> I plan to break up Adventurer x Yogurt Cream pair to Adventurer x Blackberry and Lilac x Yogurt Cream, what do you think? Or Blackberry x Truffle? So Adventurer will have no pair then.  
> Friendly reminder, I have 0 experience in yuri department so I'm not sure if I can write yuri well :v

When he came back, the town is in chaos once again, he felt the sense of Deja Vu. Many cookies run around screaming in pain while some are bawling their eyes out. Angel’s anguish cry was the most noticeable in the crowd, making people want to pat her to cheer her up.

“Knight! You’re here all along! They’ve been looking for you!” Rose cookie appeared from behind him and it’s obvious who she referred to as ‘they’.

“What happened?”

“Second wave of transformation. Those who failed to transform from the first wave are now unable to wake up, they have continuous nightmares and pain. This time the cookies who have nightmares are from Fire Spirit’s and Wind Archer’s faction.” Rose explains while pulling Knight to where the knights are.

Knight saw that all of the knights and fighters are assembled here, meaning the one left to control the situation outside was Captain Ice and her crew. Besides the knights and fighters, there are also the two legendary cookies and some other powerful transformed cookies. It seems like they were discussing how to advance in the battle.

Everyone’s attention shifted to Knight when he entered the room with Rose, Knight wasted no time to explain what Fire Spirit had told him. Not a few of them doubted the credibility of what Fire Spirit had told Knight but they got no choice than to believe it.

“Is that really true?” Ananas doesn’t trust the enemy’s word easily, especially Fire Spirit’s, but just this once, he hopes that what he said is true.

Knight knows Ananas is desperate about Pitaya, “I don’t know… But, I want to trust him.”

“Let’s say that it was true. But why isn’t Pitaya here? If he really is still alive shouldn’t he come here already? Where exactly is he then?” Raspberry thinks critically.

Everyone goes quiet after that, sighing in their heart. Only Knight still blindly believe in Fire Spirit who had pushed him away, he believes that Fire Spirit must have a good reason for that.

It was supposed to be broad daylight, but the sky gets dark suddenly, everycookie has a bad feeling. They ran out to see a lump of darkness coming from the Ceremony Hall. Without wasting any seconds, they immediately left for the Ceremony Hall to confront whoever is behind this chaos.

To no surprise, it was Dark Enchantress. There was only Dark Enchantress and when she saw the group of cookies, her eyes light up in excitement, she has been waiting for this moment.

“I have granted you power beyond your imagination, it is only right for you to follow my lead. Moonlight, Wind Archer, and Fire Spirit are now my underlings. Sea Fairy and Pitaya Dragon are dead. Millennial Tree can’t go anywhere while Ananas Dragon has lost his everything, leaving me the only capable legendary cookie standing.”

“What about the cookies who aren’t awake…” Raspberry grits his teeth.

“That’s just their own problem for being too weak. Survival to the fittest.” Dark Enchantress’s sight fell to Dark Choco, “Ah, Dark Choco. One of the cookie to withstand and absorb dark power, surely you will join me won’t you?”

Two other cookies enter the room abruptly.

“Sorry for my lateness. I met Matcha cookie on the way and she was taking her sweet time so I took the liberty to lecture her a little (to which she kept laughing at). Pardon my rudeness, Master.” Pomegranate cookie kneels before Dark Enchantress while Matcha cookie keeps on laughing behind her.

“Pomegranate!? What are you doing here?? What did you call her?? “Master”!?” The knights are in shock.

“Yes, she is my master. Obviously, on this happy day where she will rule the whole world, I must be the first to congratulate her. Congratulation on taking over the world after carefully planning it for dozens of years, Master!” Pomegranate sneers at the knights and looks at Dark Enchantress with admiration.

“It’s not time to celebrate, Dark Choco has yet to make a choice. Join that side to protect hundreds of cookies helplessly or this side where you can get a tremendous amount of power and fight without anything holding you back?” Dark Enchantress lets out a hand for Dark Choco to take. Pomegranate ignores the other knights’ nervous stare at the choice Dark Choco will make and at Matcha’s and Pomegranate’s blatant betrayal and walk up to Dark Enchantress to stand by her side, looking proudly.

Dark Choco walks toward them slowly. Pomegranate smiles in amusement, “They say that the bond and trust between you elites are unbreakable, but who would’ve known it would get shaken up easily over power?” The knights are disappointed in Dark Choco.

Dark Choco grips on his sword handle and Dark Enchantress knew something wasn’t right, she calls out to Matcha which she responded quickly to hit her staff to the ground and release a green light towards Pomegranate and throws her to a nearby pillar.

Pomegranate grunts in pain as she hardly gets up to look at the situation. Dark Choco straightforwardly charged towards Dark Enchantress with his sword unsheathed. He had his big sword swung from the right, if Pomegranate hadn’t been thrown aside she would’ve been sliced to half already. Her body sent a shiver down her spine (if she had any) realizing she almost ceased to exist.

Dark Enchantress and Dark Choco are fighting seriously with Dark Enchantress being a legendary cookie, she has a slight advantage. She uses one of her skills on Dark Choco and instantly regretted it after remembering that Dark Choco can actually absorb dark power, at this rate Dark Choco may transform even stronger. Taking advantage of Dark Choco’s transformation and other knights' dumbfounded situation, she grabs Pomegranate and quickly opens up a portal.

“Too bad you made the wrong choice. I heard that you cookies will attack us tomorrow? Well, wish you all the worse. I know that you have Ananas Dragon and Millennial tree with you but what can an arrogant dragon and old tree do? I have the most powerful force with me and don’t forget who gave the other cookies power to transform. Let me tell you a little secret, transformed cookies that were swallowed by light power like Angel cookie and those who can absorb dark power like Dark Choco cookie may be a little harder to control but besides those kinds, I can control the others! I’ll give you another chance, tomorrow before the war broke out, you may still choose to join me or not, although my target was only Dark Choco, having the whole knights with me will be good too. I will do nothing to the other cookies if you knights decide to join me, so do think it over, I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” With that long speech, Dark Enchantress disappears to the portal together with Pomegranate and Matcha.

The knights came to their senses when the ground was shaken. They went out of Dark Enchantress’s Hall and realized that another altar has gone missing! Sea Fairy’s altar that was supposed to be a pile of untouched rubbles have now disappeared into thin air, what could this mean??

Meanwhile, Dark Enchantress teleported back to her map domain and was greeted by the legendary cookies she requited (kinda).

“Is she awake?” Dark Enchantress turns to Moonlight, which in turn smirks and stands aside to introduce a certain cookie.

“I thought it would be safe to let her stay there for the time being due to the character of the wizard and alchemist being so ignorant. But no, Mocha Ray actually came to retrieve her. I had to speed up the process and as a result, there is a fatal flaw in her. She is now completely one of us but if her pet appeared, she would immediately turn back to normal.”

“Dispose of the pet, also don’t forget we have Lobster cookie, he may be of a use to face Mocha Ray. Nevertheless, I welcome you to the team, Sea Fairy cookie. You could’ve joined us earlier if not for the fact that I can only “contaminate” three cookies at once and I couldn’t “contaminate” you the same way I did to everycookie when you were frozen.” Dark Enchantress snickers thinking of her easy victory. “Anything else to report?”

“Fire Spirit allowed Knight to enter his domain and actually talked to him. As for the details of what they talked about, I wasn’t sure. But that can’t rule out the possibility of Fire Spirit being a traitor.” Wind archer snitches on Fire Spirit.

“You saw me pushing him away and challenging him, what more could you want?” Fire Spirit thinks that it’s really tough to deal with Wind Archer and it's giving him a headache, he is certain that they’ve never got along well even before the transformation.

“It could be all an act. You could have been talking to him about our plan and pushed him away when you sensed me approaching or else why would you allow him to enter the map in the first place?” Wind Archer should start a detective agency, his reasoning is 100.

Fire Spirit lacks energy and motivation to think of a lie to cover up the truth. Fortunately, Dark Enchantress cuts in between them, “Enough. It doesn’t matter if Fire Spirit revealed about our plan, he didn’t know about the arrival of Sea Fairy before this and surely has no time to reveal it now as the battle is tomorrow, which is just a few hours away.”

Wind Archer stops finding faults in Fire Spirit but didn’t stop glaring at him. Fire Spirit couldn’t care less about him and go back to his chamber provided by Dark Enchantress, he clutches a ring tightly, wondering if what he is feeling right now is anxiousness. Moonlight and Sea Fairy are enjoying the tea (literally and laterally) with Matcha and Pomegranate.

While in the cookie world, it was chaos.

“Lunch service! We have sandwiches with lots of spinaches packed for your travels! It’s a week’s worth! A week! We’ve prepared it for everyone! It’s healthy and makes you full!” Sandwich and Spinach cookies pass out their lunch package to everyone.

“Lunch service? At a time like this?” Raspberry raises an eyebrow.

A motorbike quickly went past them leaving on the winds and some music behind. You can hear a faint sound of singing from it, it seems like Rockstar is playing his electric guitar (God knows where the electricity comes from) while riding on the backseat of Kiwi’s motorbike, going at full speed around the town square.

After about 10 rounds at full speed, they finally came to a stop near them.

“How was it, my performance?” Rockstar gets off the bike.

“I only heard about 1/10 of it.” Plum blurts out honestly.

“What’s this for again? To boost morale?” Raspberry is getting tired from raising his eyebrows a lot of times.

“It’s more like public service. Think of them as the logistic team for this war. Here, rose tea.” Rose placed a cup of rose tea to help ease the stressed atmosphere.

“I really admire how you lots can still eat sandwiches and drink tea like a picnic while listening to music even though a war will break out tomorrow. You don’t plan on joining forces with the dark power don’t you?” Ananas criticizes them.

“Says the one casually peeling and eating fruits.” White Choco snorts.

“It’s what I do when I’m stressed- What’s with those uncomfortable stares? If Pitaya was here, he could’ve confirmed it.” Ananas grunts.

“It’sss true.”

“You see?” Ananas holds his head high.

“Pitaya is of course on your side.” The other cookies roll their eyes.

“Of course- WAIT, PITAYA!?” Ananas turns his head so quickly he almost broke the soft dough of his neck.

“It’sss me! Ahahaha!” No one knows when did Pitaya blend in amongst them and even sipping the tea peacefully now.

“Uh… Anyone knows what to comment?” Leek looks around.

“He shocked us even more than Ninja does!” Peach exclaims, Ninja was offended.

“Is this a comedy show? I never signed up for this.” Raspberry glances sideways to meet Rose’s.

“Who knows.” Rose shrugs.

Millennial Tree clears his throat to get everyone’s attention, “Pitaya being here proves the credibility of Fire Spirit’s words. Question is, is Fire Spirit a friend or foe?”

“He saved Pitaya! How could you still antagonize him?” Knight stands up for Fire Spirit.

“Not necessarily. You ignored the fact that he destroyed the Dragon World, which leads to the destruction of mine and Pitaya’s altar.” Ananas lays out the forgotten fact, he treasures the Dragon World dearly, although Pitaya has now returned, Dragon World is still destroyed.

“He was pressured by Dark Enchantress!” Knight stands up from his seat lie he’s confronting with the legendary cookie, which is very disrespectful. It took Milk and Pistachio some time to completely calm him down in fear of angering the dragon.

“I have a question. If Fire Spirit revived Pitaya Dragon secretly after destroying the Dragon World, where has Pitaya Dragon been these whole time and only choose to show up now?” General Jujube glances at Pitaya curiously.

“Hisss pet did revive me. After revived, I wasss busssy checking the damage done to the Dragon World.” Pitaya Dragon pauses and looks at Ananas Dragon seriously, “The Dragon World **can** be ressstored.”

Every cookie was surprised to hear this. “How? It mustn’t be an easy thing to do. Possible, but not easy.” Millennial Tree has been living for a long time and has never heard of anything about reviving a world.

“We’ll sssee.”

“Is no one going to talk about Sea Fairy’s altar?” Pistachio raises a critical question.

“I’ve asked Purple Yam to check City of Wizard for me and he confirmed that Sea Fairy’s frozen self isn’t there anymore.” Milk stated.

“Does this mean that another legendary cookie has joined the dark side? So it’s now 5 legendary cookies versus the other 3 legendary cookies and the remaining of the cookies in existence?” White Choco reconfirmed.

“Minus Matcha and Pomegranate.” Pistachio adds in her two cents.

“Right! How could they betray us!”

“This matter may not be so simple. Their relationship that is.” General Jujube thinks out loud.

“Are we going to practice or something? Or are we just going up with the white flag tomorrow?” Ananas asked sarcastically.

“What level of practice may lead us to defeat 4 transformed legendary cookies? This is already excluding Dark Enchantress, you only need to look out for her dark power, she actually doesn’t have a lot of energy.” Millennial, the information giver.

“I may know something.” A voice came in.

“Mocha Ray?” Everyone is surprised by the appearance of Mocha Ray.

“I witnessed frozen Sea Fairy being taken away by transformed Moonlight. I tried to hold her back but failed. But I think because of my interference, there’s a big disadvantage in Sea Fairy’s rushed transformation, I say the secret may lie in her pet. Her pet was disposed of immediately, unlike the other transformed legendary cookies who got to keep their pets.”

“The pet is disposed of already?? How could that be?” A cookie would be much weaker without their pet.

“Worry not. The pet wasn’t killed, just thrown away. And I know where it is.” Mocha Ray opens her eyes to show a serious expression, “Lost City of Sugarteara.”

“Let’s go find it. I will go.” Captain Ice stood up.

“I will too. Oh, Sorbet Shark said he will too.” Peppermint said followed by Sorbet’s “OooOoo.”

“I will not- Ouch! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! I will go too!! Geez!” Pirate cookie complains about the beating he got from Captain Ice just because he was about to refuse to join.

“Thank you. We should split team here and gather allies. While we go retrieve Wave Drop, another team will gather those cookies that will fight. I noticed that dark force cookies are better because they won’t be affected much by Dark Enchantress’s power as long as they don’t plan to betray… Like Lobster… Another thing is transformed cookies should all go to increase firepower and they shouldn’t be further affected by the dark force. There is one more type of cookies that won’t be affected by the dark force because they’re used to being exposed to dark power, yes, those cookies are those from Spooky Spider Mansion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the opening note and let me know what you think! :D


	9. Recruiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy with exams and had a little breakdown and obsession with vtubers.

**Lost City of Sugarteara**

Mocha Ray leads the group around like a tour guide.

“Watch your step, it’s slippery here.”

“Be careful of those crabs.”

“Watch out for those pufferfishes and hordes of seahorse.”

“Avoid those schools of fish and larger swordfish.”

“Duck. We are entering the narrow tunnel segments with shells, sea urchins, and kelps.”

“This area is explosive.”

“This is the darkest area around, grab the glowing orbs encountered.”

“Oh, the bears warn us of the krakens, some gigantic tentacles may attack us right ahead or make us lose our ground.”

“Now, enter that giant anglerfish’s mouth right ahead.”

“We are now in the Belly of the Deep-Sea Terror. There are trashes, ships, and even ribs for some reason, everywhere, oh and beware of the stomach acid, it’s rising right now.”

“We have now arrived at the entrance of Sugarteara, yes, it was all just to arrive at the “ENTRANCE”.”

“Don’t be lured away by the oysters, oh and can anyone deactivate the golem?”

“Everyone, please watch your step around here. It crumbles even easier than a cookie.”

“We have arrived at the temple. Looking at how destroyed it is and even more obstacles than the other maps, Wave Drop must be somewhere around here.”

“Now whaaaaaat in the wooooorld did I just go through…?” Plum is still in a confused state.

“Tell me about it.” White Choco rolls her eyes.

“I’ve been on the sea for my whole life and never have I purposely walk myself to a giant anglerfish’s mouth to its stomach.” Captain Ice is bewildered too.

“Is this temple inside the anglerfish? It was eaten? Or, did we somehow get out of the anglerfish somewhere in between the maps? But how did we get out?” Peppermint asks curiously.

“You don’t wanna know.” Sorbet looks away.

“You must be here to search for Wave Drop. Unfortunately for you, you won’t be able to find it no more.” They quickly turn to the source of the voice and met with Lobster Cookie.

“Lobster! Where is Wave Drop? If you do not reply to me within 5 seconds, I’ll take you as an enemy.” Captain Ice squints her eyes, judging at Lobster’s every move.

“No need for that, Captain, I AM your enemy.” Lobster snorted with amusement.

Mocha Ray steps in before they broke into a fight, “That’s enough. Lobster, where is Wave Drop?”

Lobster averts his eyes with annoyance but replied nonetheless, “Tower of Frozen Wave, the deepest floor.”

Mocha Ray held her breath hearing that.

“Change of plan. Going through the Tower of Frozen Wave is no easy matter, especially the deepest floor. It will take some time and time is what we lack the most. I suggest that the non-water attributes cookie to go back and deal with the start of the war first, we will come as soon as possible with Wave Drop.”

“Non-water attributes cookie is… Plum and I? Going back is fine but are you sure you guys can handle it?” White Choco wonders.

“Don’t get it wrong, it’s not like we’re doubting you but more hands is better right? Also, how do you want to handle Lobster?” Plum supports White Choco.

Lobster glares at Plum, Mocha Ray was quick to mediate the situation again, “Don’t worry about us nor Lobster. We will be fine, it’s just time-consuming and as for Lobster, Dark Enchantress did mean to control him but his main purpose is to protect and resurrect Sugarteara, what we are doing has nothing to do with Sugarteara, that is why he isn’t really aggressive… I think…”

White Choco and Plum reluctantly go back.

**Spooky Spider Mansion**

“I knock, you enter first.” Leek turns to Knight.

“No way! How about I knock and you enter!” Knight retorts.

“Nah! Ok, then what if Dark Choco enters first?”

“Great idea! I think Dark Choco will get along well with them! Since he has similar aura and all!” Milk puts his two cents.

“…” Dark Choco glares at the three of them.

“Enough. I’ll enter first.” General Jujube took the lead and approach the door. But before he could reach for it, it opened by itself.

Leek gulped, “W-Well, after you, General JuJube…”

“Yes! I’ll be right behind you as a bodyguard!” Knight chirps in.

“…” General JuJube pretends to have not heard them and walks in cautiously with Leek and Knight following behind him closely and shivering a little, while Milk and Dark Choco walk a few distances behind and take each and every step with cautions.

“My! Oh my! What a guest we have here, fufu!” The door closed by itself the moment they reached the hallway and the voice rang throughout the whole mansion.

“T-Truffle Cookie…?” Knight questions in fear (a little, just a tiny bit of fear he claims)

“Yeee~s?” The voice rang out again, accompanied by footsteps this time.

“Hiii!!!!” Leek shrieks loudly.

“Wassup man?”

“Adventurer? I thought you were at Sands of Yogurca?” Milk questions.

“Ah… That… Well, this and that happened. Anyways, why are you lots standing here for? Truffle and the others are right in the room next to you, just enter.” Adventurer quickly opens the door to reveal Truffle, Onion, and Blackberry cookie sipping tea peacefully.

“This is why you rarely get any visitors, you gotta stop teasing them!” Adventurer scolded Truffle. It’s been a few years since that incident where the old doll was blown away to Truffle’s mansion, they are getting along really well now.

Truffle giggles, “Fufu~ I can’t help it, their reactions are so cute.”

“What a bad hobby.” Adventurer rolls his eyes, “Where are the others?”

“They are all helping out for the incoming war.” Blackberry replied.

“War? What war? And oh wow, you look different!” Adventurer exclaims.

“You look different too. I heard that this is the so-called “transformation” by others. They went through nightmares for nights, some are still unconscious to this day. It seems that we’ve been used to the presence of dark elements around us for a long time now that we didn’t realize a thing. As for the war, I believe that these esteemed guests are here for that.”

“That’s right. I’ll get straight to the point since we are in a rush. We are here to request your help in participating in this war. A cookies used to the “darkness”, the other sides couldn’t affect you much, you help is much needed.” General Jujube entered the room and wasted no time.

“I would really love to help but… You know it better how the public perceives our existence.” Lighting strikes as Truffle said that and Onion started crying remembering the past.

“That… “ General Jujube is speechless.

Seeing that, Leek quickly overcomes his fear and strides in next to Jujube, “Fear is a common thing to have, but us cookies are the friendliest existence ever! The public will surely accept you guys!”

“Hmm…” Just before they could give a reply, an explosion could be heard from a distance. It was a big one as it was loud and caused the whole ground to shake, the explosion is closer to them than they thought! Onion cried harder and caused everything to fly uncontrollably.

“Onion! Calm down!” Adventurer exclaims as he tried to dodge things flying at him.

They went outside to evacuate in case the mansion collapse.

“Dark Choco and I will check what’s going on!” Milk cookie pulls Dark Choco over to the source of the explosion.

Blackberry and Truffle look at each other and nodded tactfully.

“It seems like the situation is quite dangerous, we agree to lend a hand.” Blackberry steps up to represent them.

“Great! That’s such a great news!” Leek is just glad that they won’t have to come to this creepy mansion anymore.

“Let’s go back to the town and prepare for the battle.”

“W-When is the b-battle?” Onion asks between her hiccups.

“Unfortunately, in a while.” General Jujube closed his eyes, a little stressed about the clutch situation.

“That soon??” Adventurer cookie is bewildered.

“Exactly why we’re in a hurry, let’s return now!” Leek really doesn’t want to stay near the mansion any longer.


	10. The End Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted once in a while but hey, I'm trying to squeeze it in already in my busy life. Another reason for it is that I'm working on more than one fanfiction right now. But I do plan to end this series sooner.

**War**

“Already giving up before it even started?” Moonlight raises her eyebrow at the sight of the opposing team.

“Says who? Don’t you see you’re surrounded by us here? We outnumbered you, you’re the one who should be giving up.” Raspberry points his sword at the enemy.

“You don’t even have half of your usual knights’ and fighters’ class together, where are they? Chickened out?” Pomegranate raises her hand to cover her victory smirk.

“We are going to win anyway! Come on!” Gingerbrave sticks his candy cane out.

“I appreciate your bravery but can you really beat me with 4 legendary cookies, excluding myself, and not to mention with all their powers enhanced by my darkness? Dream on winning.” Dark Enchantress gave a low cackling.

“We also have 3 legendary cookies on our side! Also, I don’t believe that legendary cookies can’t be beaten by Epic, Rare, or even Common cookies!” Peach unleashed her inner anger.

“Shut up and start already.” Is this a war or debate??

“I’ll give you a headstart.”

Right after that sentence was thrown out, Fire Spirit had to hurriedly evade arrows raining at him while he was just trying to find a certain figure in the crowds. Fortunately for him, he quickly found the one he was looking for when he turned around to look for the source of the attack.

“Pardon our tardiness.” General Jujube, Leek, Knight, and the residents of Spooky Spider Mansion made an appearance.

“That was faster than I thought it would be.”

“Well… About that… We were just… Talking…” Knight feels kinda awkward to answer remembering that anticlimactic situation.

“We could have even been faster if we didn’t have some tea.” Leek adds in.

Raspberry chose to ignore Leek, “Milk and Dark Choco is…?”

“Don’t tell me Dark Choco decided to…” Peach sneaked a glance at Dark Enchantress, who took notice of it.

“Unfortunately, no, he didn’t. I came here expecting an answer from him but he’s not here.” Dark Enchantress gave a sigh.

“There was a huge explosion back there, they both decided to check it.” General Jujube answers seeing that his two other members are incapable of giving a clear explanation of the situation.

“We’re… Back!” Plum and White Choco show up and they look beaten.

“Look at the state you’re in. Did you try to beat Lobster up in a hurry for you both to end up like this? Where are the others?”

“Uh… We look like this not because of Lobster… It’s just the map, is a little hardcore…” Plum looks away in shame.

“In fact, we didn’t have any battle at all with Lobster. Instead, he readily agreed to show the others the location of Wave Drop.”

They are actually conversing loudly in public, in the middle of a war to add, so Dark Enchantress has been listening. A frown appeared on her face when she heard about Lobster. She gave a quick look at Moonlight, who nodded at her with the same frown and had wanted to escape to Tower of Frozen Wave.

Fortunately, Millenial Tree has been watching their interactions and noticed each and every movement they make, he quickly stopped Moonlight dead in track, which attracted everyone’s attention and caused the start of the war.

**Tower of Frozen Wave**

“Are you sure he’s leading us to the right place?” Sorbet Shark asked in a low voice.

“Whether or not he’s saying the truth, we didn’t have many choices other than to try to follow him.” Captain Ice analyzed the situation.

In front of them, leading the way, there’s Lobster and Mocha Ray following closely.

“What is your intention?” Mocha Ray trying hard to keep herself calm and composed.

Lobster tried to look nonchalant and pretend to be deaf but a rare glare from Mocha Ray cornered him. He looked down at his shiny artificial claw and sighed, “I was just thinking about the past when Sugarteara was still glorious... when we were still a thing… I thought hard about ‘us’, whatever we’ve done to each other. I came to the realization that you’ve done so much for me and yet I… All I ever did was to let you down. I regretted to have fallen out with you, but now I think it was for the best, so I wouldn’t be able to let you down anymore… As of now, think of it as me returning the favor.”

Mocha Ray clenched her hand tight and gritted her teeth, she is losing her calm, “Only now? Only NOW you think about ‘US’!? All those years I spent in agony after you left me while you work together with the evil force, trying to take over the world, only now?? I don’t trust how you easily betrayed them, they promised to restore Sugarteara after all! You wouldn’t take that as an easy matter.”

Lobster went quiet for few minutes, “Sorry. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but… Please do believe me just this once. I know that… Sugarteara… that Sugarteara can’t… can’t be restored anymore… I know that! But! Was it so wrong to hope?? I thought that if I kept on believing it would be restored if I had followed each of their order, that Sugarteara would one day be restored and maybe… We could get back together again…”

Mocha Ray stopped in her track, which pulled everyone’s attention to her. She pulled Lobster close to her harshly in anger, she has never felt this angry before. “”I thought”, “I thought”, “I thought”, you thought!? Have you ever really think?? Blindly believing their promise to fulfill your dream that can YOU yourself know it can NEVER be fulfilled!! Why couldn’t you wake up and face reality earlier!? Only now that the whole Cookie World is in danger that you woke up from that empty dream!?”

“Mocha…?” Peppermint didn’t believe that Mocha Ray could be that angry, she was the calmest cookie around.

“What is happening here? What’s with the tension between the both of you?” Captain Ice demands an explanation.

“This reminds me of when Captain (Pirate) and Captain (Ice) got into a couple fight (which happens often)” Sorbet spoke out his mind.

“Shut it.” Captain Ice glared.

Mocha Ray was still waiting for Lobster to say anything when the ground rumbled. She immediately paled, “Everyone, run back quickly!!”

Everyone couldn’t comprehend her message clearly, run? Why? Now??

They started running back nonetheless, but it was too late. Lobster quickly used his saved up power gauge for this and blast over them, the impact caused all of them to be thrown far away.

In the midst of blasting while the ground was crumbling down, Mocha Ray spotted a small shiny ball, it’sWave Drop. She overcomes the impact from Lobster’s blast and jumped to catch it.

The place where she caught Wave Drop no longer has any floor beneath it, Lobster has already fallen and soon she would too. She quickly threw it to the other three, “This is Wave Drop! Catch and bring it back! Don’t mind us and focus on saving the Cookie World!”

Before she falls beneath the ground level, she saw that Sorbet Shark has caught Wave Drop safely while Captain Ice tried to run towards where she is falling but is stopped by Peppermint who is still confused by what just happened, but he had a feeling that he shouldn’t let Captain Ice take a step further or who knows what would happen to her.

Mocha Ray smiled and her previous anger has all vanished. She looked at Lobster who had used his power to go up to be on the same level as Mocha Ray (while still falling, so basically Lobster fell first but used his power to stay or go up a little so that he can fall neck to neck with Mocha).

“I don’t have any power left.” Lobster informed and looked at Mocha Ray worriedly.

“Neither do I. It’s on cooldown after I brought them here. I guess this is our end…”

“Sorry… If I… If only I hadn’t done any of it in the first place…”

“No use fretting over it now, regret always come last. Well, I do not oppose this kind of ending though.” Mocha puts on a thinking act.

“??”

“I never thought we would’ve one day made up with each other. Even though this is our end, I’m glad for that ‘our’, I’m glad that ‘us’ happened. Ever since we met, even after the day we fell out, you occupy half of my mind and whole of my heart. Lobster… thank you… I’m glad to have met you, and I’m glad to be able to end it with you together.” Mocha smiled softly at Lobster.

“I… I know I’ve done many ungrateful and unforgivable things… But, I felt the same too, you’ve always been the one for me… Thank you for coming…” Although Lobster doesn’t s as much as Mocha Ray, he successfully conveyed his feeling into emotions as his tears started flowing freely, both in happiness and sadness. Happy that they finally made up with each other with Mocha still feeling the same way too. Sad that it all has to end this very moment.

Mocha pulled Lobster closer and they embrace each other while falling, whispering comfort words and sweet nothings until there’s no more of them.

The ground has finished collapsing and it stopped right where Peppermint has stopped Captain Ice to go.

Captain Ice glared at Wave Drop and clenched her dist, “Let’s go now, we can’t let their sacrifice be in vain… No… we will definitely save them! We can definitely bring them back there has to be a way!”

“But we’d have to win the war first.” Sorbet Shark holds Wave Drop tightly, this is their one and only trump card.

**Glittering Cheddar Mine**

“Hello? Anycookie here? What was that explosion? Anycookie injured?” Milk’s voice echoed throughout the whole mine.

“Well, that was embarrassing.” Milk blushed when he can hear his voice reflected back.

“MILK! GET YOUR ASS HERE!”

“Wait… I know that voice… PURPLE YAM!?” Milk was surprised to find Purple Yam here, he rarely meets his sweetheart. While Dark Choco looks unimpressed.

“WHO else could it be!? STOP talking and get here quickly, we have a situation going on!” Purple Yam exclaimed impatiently.

Milk and Dark Choco ran deeper into the mine to find 5 whole cookies.

“I know this place is like a home to Melon and Goblin but Dino and Yam? What are both of you doing here? And who’s that other cookie? Why have I never seen her? New undiscovered cookie? And, and, what was that explosion?? You lots alright?”

“SHUT your trap!” Purple Yam barked while Dino looks a little embarrassed and apologize for his Yam’s behavior, not that Milk minded it.

“Oh right! That explosion! I was just mining with their help when one of the dynamite exploded! From the explosion, she came out! Explosion cookie??” Melon explained the chronology of the events in a simple manner.

“From what she has told us… I don’t know whether we can believe this or not but… She said she came from the future to help us.” Dino whispered to Milk and Dark Choco.

“It must be true! There couldn’t be any cookie with evil intention! … Right…?” Milk tried to be positive but started doubting what he had said.

“Dark Enchantress.” One word from Dark Choco and Milk realized that not all cookies have good intentions, “Oh, right…”

Purple Yam glared at the both of them, “So WHAT are you gonna do now!?”

“Bring.” Dark Choco said with finality.

“Bring her with us?? What if she has bad intention??” Milk was shocked by Dark Choco’s decision. Is he really not siding with Dark Enchantress?? Seems like he needs to give him a second thought.

Dark Choco raised his eyebrow, “You're doubting me?”

“Nononono! Of course not! I wouldn’t dear to!” Milk hurriedly shake is head until he felt like it could’ve fell off if he shook it a little more harder.

Purple Yam scoffed and pushed the cookie from the future to Dark Choco.

She is tied and her mouth is sealed, what kind of treatment is this, Dark Choco glared at Purple Yam and all he got back is the look that is as if saying “You got a PROBLEM with that!?”

Milk helped to untie her and when her mouth was unsealed, she was still surprisingly calm with the whole ordeal.

“Thank you for giving me a chance to believe me. I’m Croissant cookie, I came from the future. After learning after this war from a history book back in he future, I realized that you would never be able to win it unless I'm there. As of now, I believe right thing to do is to rush to the battle, the war has started.” Croissant wasted no time and all of them rushed together to the war in hope that they’d make it in time.

**War**

This is a very one-sided battle.

It may seem like the whole Cookie community would have the advantage with their numbers but in reality, although there are so many cookies, only few of them are made for combat, even fewer for melee and much fewer to those that can fly or heal.

While the legendary cookies are taking the battle off ground. It’s to the advantage of the evil side as most of their skills make them fly off ground while it’s advantageous for the good side to reduce the amount of casualties. Or so they thought, until the evil side legendary cookies released their ultimate skill at once, wiping half of the entire cookie troops.

Raspberry fell to the ground, “This isn’t good… With their ultimate skill all combined together, they’ve successfully wiped half of our power… the legendary cookies on our side doesn’t have as much power combined…”

“Raspberry!”

Raspberry saw Rose running towards him with a worried look on her face. Raspberry widen his eyes when he noticed a beam that would hit Rose if she kept on running this way.

“NO! ROSE!! STOP RIGHT THERE!! STOP!!!”

But it was too late. Rose has been wiped out, not a single trace remained.

Raspberry rushed quickly to where she vanished and tried to search for her figure in panic, “nonononononoNO! ROSE!!”

Knight cookie looked around at cookies panicking and crying over the loss of loved ones. He is angry, sad, and most importantly, he feels powerless. He can’t do anything with the enemies in the sky, all he could do was to leave it to melee combat cookies and legendary cookies. All he could do was just helping other cookies on ground to escape from the other side’s deadly skill. All he could do was to watch cookies vanishing into thin air one after another, not being able to do anything.

He saw how broken Raspberry is now just waiting at Rose’s name on where she has vanished, the Raspberry Mousse cookie he looked so high upon has been reduced to such sorry state. He dropped to both of his knee and dropped his sword, he can’t do this anymore. 15 minutes into the battle and they’re losing by a lot.

"No... Stop it... Anycookie! Just please stop all this!!" All he can do now is just praying, begging, and wishing for help. Every one of his friends is wiped out one by one and all he could do was just standing there, watching their last struggle to live. A small piece of him deeply wished to be hit by the beam too, maybe those cookies who were hit are now in a better place, maybe today is the day everything ends. If only time could go back so he can appreciate every second of his life better... So he could meet Fiery sooner and spend more time with him...

He can hear a sound like someone landing in front of him. He looked up to be met with the face he had yearned the most.

“Are you here to finish me off…? Fiery… No.. Fire Spirit cookie… I… Weirdly, I wouldn’t mind to die by your hands, to be finished by you, preferable in your arms hehe.” Knight let’s out a small chuckle at his empty joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember that you can always comment at me if you want more spotlight for the other relationship in the tags because, as I said, they're kinda minor. I might give them a special chapter to themselves, maybe about how they got together or any request is open. Any request of new relationship will also be considered :)


End file.
